Chilly Nights
by BethBoop
Summary: The Glee Club, Blaine, Will and Emma raise money to go on a trip to Colorado. They crash on their way on the top of a mountain and the story unfolds from there. ALL pairings here- Finchel, Tike, Klaine, Suinn, and all the others. Bad summary and title.
1. 1: Mr Schue

Okay so this is my first fanfiction piece. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to write it but I got this idea and my brain literally wouldn't shut up- seriously. For two days all I could think about what this. The idea may not be original as I have seen plane crashes involving the glee characters but everything else is besides the characters because they are obviously Ryan Murphy's characters. :)

So anyways, the Glee Club plus Blaine, Will and Emma raise money to go on a trip to Colorado for skiing. They crash on their way on a mountain and the story unfolds from there.

Each chapter is a different point of view. I have a feeling the story may be quite long seeing as how I have written 11 chapters already and only just gotten to the end of the first day. :D Most chapters will be around 1,000 words though some so far are actually shorter than that.

Anyways, I hope anyone who reads this likes it and I am always open to helpful and constructive criticism!

**I own none of the Glee series or characters.**

CHAPTER 1:

Mr. Schue

I could hear all of my kids coming into the choir room while I had my back towards them.

"See? He's wearing another vest. What did I tell you?" I heard Santana mutter to someone and I rolled my eyes. I knew I didn't have a vest addiction. They were just cheap and easy to wear to work. I continued to look at the money that I had laid out in front of me. Money that the Glee Club had worked extremely hard to earn, and I couldn't wait to share with them that their hard work had paid off. I could hear Mercedes and Kurt talking about how happy Blaine made Kurt and it warmed my heart. All of the teasing Kurt had gone through had actually in a way led him to Blaine who was truly a wonderful boyfriend. I turned around to see the kids all before me.

"Guys, I am so proud of all of you." I said. "Due to all of you working hard over the last few weeks at that fundraiser, it now appears that we have enough money for all 13 of you plus me and Miss Pillsbury to go on that trip to Colorado! This is wonderful news.

"Wanky." Santana smirked. I just gave her a look in which she just shrugged back at me and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Colorado sounds scary. The letter C scares me." I heard Brittany say to Artie. After a few seconds of just looking at Brittany, I saw Artie simply pat her leg and then turn his attention back to the front of the room

"Mr. Schue," With her hand in the air, Rachel stood up. "Can I just say something?"

"Here we go…." I heard Mercedes mutter to Kurt who sniggered a little.

"Asking has never stopped you before." Muttered Puck. I saw Rachel give him a long, piercing glare before she continued.

"As leader of Glee Club… "Rachel started and was almost immediately cut off by a groan from all of the others.

"Leader? Since when are you our leader Rachel?" Mercedes bit back.

"I've always been the leader… as I was saying, as leader of Glee Club; I would just like to say how great this trip is going to be. All of us spending time together in the magical, musical hills of Colorado. And while this may be a break, I think all of us should start thinking about songs that we could possibly use that feature me heavily as the lead soloist…" I quickly strode forwards and cut Rachel off before she could continue.

"She's completely impossible." Santana whispered.

"Okay thank you Rachel. You can sit down." I said while Rachel huffily went back to her seat and sat down grabbing Finn's hand as she did.

"How can you actually stand to be her boyfriend Finn? I pretty much want to kill her every single day of my life." I heard someone mutter under their breath but I was glad when I realized that I didn't think either Finn or Rachel had heard it.

"Okay guys, I know that you are excited about this trip but I actually have a surprise though. It looks as though we have enough money for another person to come. Does anyone have someone special that they would like to invite?" I looked around the room and my eyes rested on Kurt's hand in the air. "Yes Kurt?"

"Well, I would really like if I could bring my Blaine. " Kurt said looking around the room. "If that's okay. Blaine is very much an athlete. Sometimes I don't know how he's my boyfriend with how different we are though."

"Is everyone okay with Kurt bringing Blaine?" I asked. All of Glee club had met Blaine and I know that I thought very highly of him and how great of a person he was for Kurt to have. I saw many nods of agreement and turned back to Kurt. "Looks like it's a yes… we would love for him to join us as an honorary member of New Directions for the week." I saw how thrilled Kurt looked and I noticed that Mercedes' face fell momentarily with disappointment but then she pulled it back into a smile when Kurt looked over at her.

"Yeah, it's great!" Mercedes smiled at Kurt.

"Yay. He can teach me how to ski. He's much more of an athlete than I am. I must pack my new Alexander McQueen clothes." Kurt pulled out his phone to text Blaine and I could hear him mumbling under his breath about what clothes to pack and which suitcase would be the most practical for him but still fashionable.

"So everyone… I already called your parents and talked to the principal and the teachers… and all of you are released from school for the next 12 days." As I released that bit on information, I heard a murmur of happiness at being able to be out of school for 12 days and not have to worry about anything.

"Now, go home and pack and I will see you all here bright and early on Monday morning at 6am. Do NOT be late. The flight is scheduled to leave at 9am so that we can get to the resort on time for check in and not be delayed there at all, so we cannot wait for anyone who is late. Got it? And once in the resort- there will be two rooms. A girls' room and a boys' room. Absolutely no crossing over, but we will talk about that some more once we get there. There are certain rules that will be put into place for the trip, but I will just go over them with you on the plane or once we are at the resort. Don't pack too much please and pack sensibly. It's Colorado in February so it will be cold and snowy… practical clothes. We may go out to dinner one or two nights so also bring some of your own money. Everyone got it?" I looked around at the faces around me, mostly excited but some apprehensive looking.

"See you all here early on Monday morning then." I smiled as the bell rang and all of the kids piled out of the choir room, talking about what to pack and how it was going to be great to be away from school for a few days. I was personally just excited to spend some time with Emma and work with her on the OCD problem. As long as she would accept the problem and the help.


	2. 2: Blaine

I do NOT own any part of Glee.

CHAPTER 2:

Blaine

_I don't know what on earth to pack_. I thought to myself as I sat in the dorm room in Dalton. When Kurt had called me on Friday, I had jumped at the chance to go to Colorado. I was about to be on break anyways so the timing had worked out perfectly. I was quite an avid skier and I knew it would be a fun week trying to teach Kurt who would be afraid about messing up his hair. It would also be fun to get to know some of the New Directions better. I knew Mercedes, Finn and Rachel pretty well but couldn't say the same for many of the others in the club.

"What are you doing?" I heard Wes come into the room. "I thought you were staying at Dalton for the break? How come you're packing?" He asked as he threw himself into the chair across the room.

"Kurt asked me to go to Colorado with him." I said looking up.

"Oohh really? Just you and Kurt?" Wes teased and I could feel myself blushing. "Undapper Blaine… very undapper and very un-Blaine Anderson."

"Oh shut up Wes. " I stood up and walked over to him. I whacked him around the head with my hand and went back over to the packing.

"Ow Blaine. Ow." Wes said rubbing his head and acting like he was dying.

"Oh shut it. No, it is not going to be just Kurt and me. I'm going with him and New Directions. They raised money to go on this certain trip that was offered to them, and there happened to be an extra ticket. Kurt asked if he could bring me." I said.

"Awww… Kurt asked for Dapper Blaine specifically. How adorable." Wes teased me. He went over to my pantry and pulled out a bag of licorice. He immediately attacked the bag and I just watched, astounded as always by how much of a pig Wes could be.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" I asked Wes.

"Oh all of the time, but you really don't hate me. You love me. Blainey… you wuv me!" Wes came over to me and sat down next to me. He reached into the suitcase, picked up the clothes I had put into the bag and threw them all over the floor.

"WES!" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling at Wes?" One of the other Dalton Boys, Jeff, came in, spotted the licorice on the table and headed over for some.

"Oh…" I bit my lip so I wouldn't say anything rude.

"Oohhh you were on your way to becoming undapper Blaine right then." Jeff said as he came over.

"Would you two leave me alone? I am trying to pack for Colorado and now I get to start all over because of Wes' lovely actions." I retorted.

"Oops. We made him mad Jeff. Perhaps we should leave. Grab the licorice. We are taking it with us." Wes left the room with Jeff. As he was leaving he turned around, "have a lovely trip to Colorado Blaine. Enjoy Kurt and New Directions."

"You're going to Colorado with New Directions? Spy on them." Jeff said coming back into the room.

"OUT!" I yelled throwing a pillow at the other two. They laughed and walked out of the room. I laughed as I went back to my packing. As irritating as Jeff and Wes were, they were two guys I enjoyed spending time with very much. Although right now I was a little irritated as I was going to have to start the packing all over again.

I had finally gotten all of the clothes Wes had thrown on the floor back into the bag when my phone rang. I looked down and saw that it was Kurt, so I immediately answered it.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" I asked.

"Hi Blaine. Aren't you excited? I have everything nice and neatly packed and I am really excited. Rachel is over here helping Finn because he's completely hopeless and thought just a few pairs of boxers would do. I don't know what Finn will do when Rachel goes off to New York for college." Kurt sounded breathless and I laughed.

"Slow down there Kurt. Yes I am excited and I am nowhere near to being fully packed. Wes and Jeff decided that they were going to help but succeeded in making it worse. "I said putting the phone on speakerphone so that I could put it down and continue packing while still talking to Kurt.

"Oh those two." He responded. His voice paused for a moment as I heard Rachel's voice in the background talking to him. "Oh I'd better go. They need my fashion help. I'll see you bright and early on Monday. I'll be at Dalton at about 5am. Be ready as we have to be at McKinley by 6."

"I'll be out the front ready Kurt. Don't worry about me." I said smiling. "Go and help Finn and Rachel."

"Bye Blaine!" Kurt chirped.

"Bye Kurt." I smiled as I hung up the phone. It was going to be great to spend 12 days with Kurt and I definitely thought it would help the relationship out as we hadn't really had all that much time to spend with just the two of us.

The weekend flew by and Monday came before I could blink. Bright and early on Monday morning, I was outside of Dalton waiting for Kurt to come and get me. I could have easily driven my car to McKinley and saved Kurt the trouble but he had insisted that he would come and get me, and I decided just not to argue with him. Once Kurt arrived, he jumped out to help me put my luggage in the car.

Kurt seemed to be bursting to the seams with excitement and I couldn't help but smile with his infections excitement. After Kurt helped me put my bags into his car we both got in.

And not a moment too soon it appeared as the rain started falling from the sky. "Oh Finn will love this." I heard Kurt say and I looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Finn doesn't really like the idea of flying and the rain won't help that matter at all. Even if it's just a little bit of rain like what is coming down right now." Kurt said.

By the time we reached McKinley, the rain was pouring down. Kurt and I hopped out of his car, grabbed our bags and hustled over to where the school bus was. As we got on I could see that almost everyone was on the bus already. Kurt waved to Mercedes and headed back there with my following. We got in the seat in front of Mercedes and Kurt turned around to talk to her. I looked for Finn and could see that he did indeed seem a little anxious about the pouring rain.


	3. Finn

A/N: This one took me quite a while to write as I had serious problems during it. I have absolutely no idea why and i'm not totally happy with this chapter but hopefully you guys still enjoy reading it. I think it may have been because the ideas in my head had already moved on from Finn, and were on the next chapter. Haha. I am definitely with Finn though when it comes to flying as I am not a huge fan of flying. The difficulties I had are also the reason why this one is not even 800 words long.

FinchelFan728- It actually isn't a tragedy. I didn't mean to put that as the tag. Well it kind of is a tragedy but I haven't figured out yet if anyone dies. And I believe Finchel will be fine. They may have rough moments but I think it'll come out okay in the end. Thanks for the review though!

CHAPTER 3:

Finn

I hadn't known that there was supposed to be rain let alone heavy rain let alone a storm. By the time we had gotten to the airport, the rain was pounding down and it started lightning. We all piled out of the bus when it got to the airport and sprinted indoors with our bags. We were all soaked to the skin from the short distance between the bus and indoors. I saw Kurt fretting about his designer luggage getting wet and turned away.

"Finn? Are you paying attention? Let's go sit down with all of the others." Rachel's voice broke into my zoned out state and I looked down at her. I noticed that everyone else was already sitting in the uncomfortable, hard plastic airport chairs and Rachel was trying to drag me over.

"Sorry Rach." I said.

"Lets go over there." Rachel insisted again.

I nodded and walked over with her to the rest of the group. I saw Mr. Schue up at the desk talking to one of the ladies there. He came back over a few minutes later and sat down next to Miss Pillsbury while motioning us all closer.

"Okay everyone. It looks as though the storm is supposed to pass through in another hour and since we are just in a charter plane, the pilot wants to wait until the storm passes to take off." I was very relieved to hear that as I did not want to fly through a storm. I realized Mr. Schue was still talking and shook my head to clear it so I could listen properly.

"So it looks like we'll be delayed for another hour longer than already imagined. It's 8:00 right now. Feel free to do whatever you like but be back here by 9:30." Mr. Schue finished talking and turned to talk to Miss Pillsbury.

"What should we do Finn?" Rachel asked me as the others all started to talk amongst themselves. I noticed Kurt lean up against Blaine and close his eyes. Blaine put his arm around Kurt and then leaned around him to talk to Mercedes who was on the other side of Kurt.

I looked down at the face of the girlfriend that I loved. "I don't think many places in this airport are open right now and since it's such a small airport, there's not much to do. I think I might sleep Rach. Why don't you try and sleep too?" Rachel sighed and then curled up on the chair next to me. I was slouching in the chair so despite the height distance, she was able to put her head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of the dark head. I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep right away. I could hear Rachel's slow, deep breathing and could tell that she was asleep. I leaned down and gave the little brunette another kiss on the head. I looked around the small airport and could see Sam and Quinn sitting on the entire other side of the building talking.

I continued to look around but the next thing I knew was Rachel's hand touching my face. I then felt a pain in my shoulder which meant she had whacked me.

"What was that for?" I said opening my eyes and stretching.

"Get up. It's 9:20. We are going to board the plane." Rachel said starting to march off. I grabbed my bags and followed her and the rest of the group. As we walked out the doors and onto the tarmac of the charter plane, I looked up at the sky. It wasn't exactly blue skies and sunshine but there were was no rain and even better, no lightning or thunder. I may sound like a complete wimp but I did not like flying at all.

I handed the flight worker my bags and then climbed up the few steps onto the plane. Rachel waved to me from the back row and I headed to sit next to her. Quinn and Sam were in front of us, and Kurt and Blaine in the seats next to us. I found myself getting even more apprehensive about the 3 hour plane ride. Hopefully Rachel would be quiet and I could just go to sleep again until we landed.


	4. Quinn

A/N: Quinn's feelings and the images that occur before the plane crashes are ones that I actually experienced. I didn't crash on a plane or anything but I was on a plane during a thunderstorm and it's weird to describe the lightning I was seeing. It was like these bright flashes that lit up the whole cabin of the plane and yeah... it's just weird to describe but I tried to remember it as accurately as I could, and the turbulance as I have definitely been through my fair share of turbulance. Haha.

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely none of Glee or the characters.

CHAPTER 4

Quinn

"Quinn." I heard Sam's voice from where he was on the plane already. I walked over to him and sat down. I noticed that Rachel was behind us which I decided could be potentially annoying but oh well. I watched as Finn climbed on, ducking as to not hit his head on the door and Mr. Schue followed him.

"Who's ready?" Mr. Schue asked all of us and there was a cry of excitement. The door to the plane shut and everyone buckled themselves in, ready for take off.

As the plane took off, I leaned over and grabbed Sam's hand. He looked slightly alarmed about the pressure being exerted onto our bodies. Once we had fully stabilized and evened out, I took my hand away. As I went to move it, Sam grabbed it and laced his fingers in mine. I looked up and smiled at him.

I could hear Rachel chattering away to Finn behind us and I decided to ignore her. If Finn had any sense, he would try to pretend to be asleep. I looked over at Lauren and Puck who were in the row with us and saw that they already had that idea. Both of them had their eyes closed and looking in front of us, I could see Santana sitting with her arms crossed looking like Santana usually did and Mercedes staring out the window.

"Aren't you excited for this? The mountains and the snow? It'll be like Luke Skywalker in Star Wars where he is…" Sam cut off when he saw the look on my face. "Sorry."

"You are a wonderful boyfriend Sam, but I don't know what you are talking about a lot of the time." I said with a bit of a smile on my face so he would know that I was only teasing him.

"Well, you are a wonderful girlfriend Quinn." Sam said leaning over to plant a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

Sam and I just kept on talking until about 2 hours into the plane ride when there was sudden turbulence which jolted everyone awake. I heard some surprised cries from around the plane and I heard Rachel mutter something to Finn about planes creating drama.

"Sorry about that everyone. It looks like the storm didn't dissipate where we are right now, so we'll just be going through some rough turbulence for about the next 15 minutes. You'll also see flashes which is the lightning. Don't worry though. We'll be out of his in a jiffy and continue on the journey to Denver, Colorado." The pilot's voice echoed around the small cabin.

I twisted in my seat to see behind me and through the space between the seats, I could see a very pale Finn. I knew he didn't like flying very much and this had to be quite alarming to him. He saw me looking at him and tried to smile but it came out more like an alarmed grimace. I could see him clutching the seatbelt so hard that his knuckles were nearly as white as his face. Rachel, being Rachel, didn't notice and instead was leaning over talking to Kurt and Blaine.

There was another lurch and my stomach dropped all the way down. I grabbed Sam's hand and he clung back very tightly. His face had turned almost as pale as Finn's was. I saw in front of me that even Mercedes and Santana had grabbed hands.

Another lurch and I heard Brittany scream from the front where she was with Artie. Another lurch and this time Miss Pillsbury screamed. I could faintly hear Mr. Schue talking to her but I heard Blaine talking quickly and quietly to Kurt and turned around to see him holding Kurt's arm while Kurt had his head down towards the ground while holding onto a bag that was placed strategically under his face. He looked like he might have been throwing up. There was another lurch and even I heard even Rachel shut up this time.

The plane dropped about 20 feet and my stomach lurched again. I saw flashes outside of the window which I knew had to be the lightning. It was quite odd to see. As the plane lurched again, I could definitely hear Kurt throwing up now and made the decision not to turn around.

For a few minutes there was peace and I heard relieved murmuring and then the plane dropped about 50 feet and there was a loud crack. I closed my eyes in order to not have the same issue that Kurt was already having. I knew if I kept them open any longer, that I would go the same way as Kurt and I most certainly did not want that problem happening. The plane dropped another 50 feet and then the pilot's voice crackled back in. I could hear absolutely no calm in his voice this time.

"Prepare for crash landing. " Was all that he said.

Oxygen masks fell from the ceiling and I went to put mine on. Sam helped me and then put his own on. I could hear Kurt trying to stop the throwing up so he could put his mask on and Blaine helping him, and Finn behind me hyperventilating. I could hear Rachel talking to him and trying to get him to calm down and get the mask on. Besides those few noises and the noise of Tina's tears, the cabin was utterly silent. I turned around and all I could see were pale, terrified faces looking back at me.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._ I thought as the cabin went utterly silent. _We were supposed to make it safely there and have a great 12 days spending time with one another. I was supposed to have a nice time with Sam. I was supposed to have gotten a break from Rachel and just have a nice time. _

The plane was steadily dropping and all I could do was hold tightly onto Sam's hand and pray with my eyes tightly shut. I opened them briefly and looked out the window. I saw mountains coming into view and we were coming so close that I could see the green of the pine trees. I gasped when I realized just how hard we were going to hit the ground and the terror I felt mounted even more.

I closed my eyes again and leaned into Sam who put his arm around me, so tightly that I actually felt like I couldn't breathe but I didn't say anything. I continued praying, and suddenly felt a huge jolt, a flash of light, a very loud bang and then nothing.


	5. Mike

A/N: So just random fact related to this story but not actually this chapter. I was at work the other day and I actually came up with the last 2 chapters of this story in my head. I work in retail and was thinking about this story vs. work. Haha. So I have Chapters 1-13 written and the last 2 chapters written. There is a lot of stuff to go between those two chapters so I have no idea how long this'll end up being.

Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their alert list. It makes me so happy to get a notification about that! I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy and review. :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee Characters.

**CHAPTER 5**

Mike

I could suddenly feel pain through the darkness. I hurt all over and for a moment couldn't remember why. Suddenly , like a wave, everything came back to me and I gasped. The plane… the crash…Glee club…Tina!

I opened my eyes as I gingerly moved my neck and all of my limbs. I checked to see if everything was okay and felt slight pain in my legs but everywhere else seemed to be okay.

I looked to my right and saw that Tina was lying there with her eyes closed and blood running down her face. My heart felt like it had momentarily stopped before I reached over and gently wiped some of the blood from her face with my hand. It just looked like a small cut on her face, but it was bleeding a lot.

I tried to readjust my body to the other side to get a better look at her and while my legs protested at first I determinedly moved them, and got on the other side of Tina. It was difficult as I didn't want to hit her or anything and the small plane didn't leave too much room. She appeared to be okay besides the cut but it was impossible to know until she woke up. I shook her shoulder gently but I received no response.

"Tina…" I murmured with mouth close to her ear. She didn't show any signs of even responding slightly. I looked at her head again and noticed that although the cut didn't seem that big, it did seem to be quite deep. I was guessing glass or something might have cut it as we landed. There was a lot of glass around our seats and it appeared that the window had blown out when we hit the ground.

I lay back down for a few seconds as a wave of dizziness hit me. The airplane cabin spun and I closed my eyes. Once the earth stopped moving, I opened my eyes again and sat back up. There was no more sign of dizziness.

Checking my watch I saw that I had been unconscious for about 2 hours and it appeared when I looked around the cabin that I was the only one that had regained consciousness. There was absolutely no other sound in the cabin despite the breathing noises. I knew what I had to do, and I steeled my breath and went around to each glee member, checking for a pulse. At each member I found one and let my breath out.

Some- like Rachel, Brittany and Mr. Schue may have been slightly weaker than others but they were all alive. There seemed to be the most blood around Tina and Sam. I could see that Tina's was mostly from her head but I couldn't really tell from Sam. I initially thought Quinn was bleeding from somewhere too but I soon realized that it was actually Sam's blood getting onto her. I took off my sweatshirt and tied it loosely around Sam's leg, thinking that may be where the blood was coming from and hoping to perhaps stop the blood.

I made my way towards the front of the plane and looked at all of the damage that had been inflicted on the plane. Most of the windows had been blown out and glass lay everywhere. Many of the seats had been damaged and the overhead compartments pretty smashed in. I could see a few bags here and there and I decided to see what was in each of them. One lying near to Quinn looked to just contain some magazines and ipods. I found 3 more and while most of them contained items much like the 1st time, the fourth one contained very essential items. It was obviously Rachel's with how big it was, and it had water bottles and granola bars in it along with some other food items. I knew this would be a big advantage for us to have water and food. I picked all four of the bags up and looked around.

I realized I couldn't help any of them while they were still unconscious without risk of hurting them and there wasn't all that much room to move about in anyways. I noticed a hole near the back of the plane and decided to try climbing out. Amazingly the plane was still in mostly one piece and the right way up. I gingerly climbed through the cabin making sure I didn't step on Blaine or Finn who were in the aisle way as I went.

I climbed out of the hole and found myself facing snow covered, massive mountains and green pine trees. There were many trees strewn everywhere, clearly from the impact of the plane tearing through them. I gasped due to the cold and the fact that I was wearing only a light sweatshirt and jeans. I immediately knew that the cold would not be a good thing as not many people were very layered up and I had no idea whether we could reach the luggage or not.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cellphone. Although the screen was slightly smashed from the impact, I could still see it. Dialing 911, I held the phone up but no matter what I tried, I could not get any signal. Frustrated, I threw the phone down and then realizing my stupidity, picked it back up, dried it off and put it back in my pocket.

I thought about the pilot and co-pilot and carefully made my way around to the front of the plane. I could see the smashed glass and knew immediately that neither one of them had made it. I didn't even take any steps closer because I didn't want to see anything else.

Turning away, I went back to the other side of the plane. When I got back to the other side I realized just how close we were to the side of the mountain. One wing of the plane was almost of the side, and it was just the pine trees on the mountain that looked like they had both stopped and shielded the plane when it landed. Taking a closer look at some of the trees I could see that some of them were slowly cracking under the pressure of the pain and that was worrying, I wasn't sure if it would continue to hold.

I was beginning to get concerned about the fact that no one else had woken up yet and thought about going back into the plane, but then decided not to. It could be unstable and more movement than necessary wouldn't be needed. I sat down in the snow, leaning against one of the trees and without meaning to, closed my eyes and drifted off.


	6. Tina

A/N: Without further ado- here is Chapter 6! Thank you everyone for reviews, favoriting the story and viewing the story! I have so many views and it makes me so happy! Keep reading and I hope you keep enjoying!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or anything remotely related.

CHAPTER 6

Tina

I could feel somebody shaking me gently and whispering my name, and I opened my eyes. I saw Blaine and Kurt sitting next to me looking extremely worried and I sat up. Kurt gasped with my sudden movement but I was more focused on the blood that was trickling down my face. I put my hand up and felt a cut across the top of my head. My first thought was that it didn't seem too deep but I couldn't quite tell. I turned the other way to see if Mike was okay and realized he wasn't there.

"Mike?" I shouted starting to panic. "Where is he?" I asked the two boys leaning over me.

I saw the two boys look at each other.

"We were going to ask you the same question…" Blaine answered while he took his hands and his scarf to the top of my head where the cut was. I flinched and moved away when the scarf touched the cut.

"I'm sorry Tina. It has to be done." Blaine sighed and put the scarf back up to the top of my head.

I heard a groan from behind me and once again pulling away from Blaine and the pain the scarf was giving me, I saw Quinn lift her head up. I was relieved to see that although she looked dazed, that she looked remotely okay. Kurt got up and squeezing between the airplane chairs, he dashed over to her while Blaine gently reapplied the scarf to my head. A few moments later there was another voice behind me, and I saw Blaine look up and his face relax as he saw someone sit up.

"Rachel, are you okay?" He asked before he focused his attention on my head once again.

" I think so." I heard a faint voice respond before Quinn and Kurt came back over.

"Tina? What happened to your head? Where's Mike?" I heard Quinn ask.

" I don't know. I woke up to Blaine and Kurt sitting next to me and I realized Mike wasn't here." I responded, pushing Blaine's arm away from my head. He yelped and turned deathly pale, clutching his arm to his chest. Kurt instantly turned around and leaned over to Blaine.

I heart immediately sank. Clearly Blaine was hurt and I had not helped any by pushing his arm away from me when he was trying to help me out.

"Blaine! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push that hard." I said guiltily looking at the pale face in front of me.

"Not your fault… hurt during crash… forgot with adrenaline… hurts now." Blaine was saying with a grimace. I saw Kurt take Blaine's wrist gently in his hand and feel it. Blaine responded by getting even paler which I didn't think was possible, and when Kurt let go of his arm, I could see tears gathering in Blaine's eyes.

"Well, that's either fractured or broken." Kurt said. I sensed two people coming up behind me and turned around to see Rachel and Finn. Finn was holding onto his left shoulder and Rachel seemed to be okay despite the shocked look on her pale face.

"Finn?" Kurt stood up and looked concerned at his step-brother.

"Dislocated shoulder I think. It's happened before. Once Sam, Mike or Puck are up, I'll just have them fix it." Finn said responding to his step-brothers inquiry.

"They know how to do that?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah. Beiste showed us all how to do it. It's pretty easy. It's the resting it after that makes it completely heal though. Like I said, I'll have Mike, Sam or Puck do it. I can't really fix my own shoulder." Puck said with a half-smile.

"Where is Mike?" I asked again as Finn's mention of his name panics me.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks. "Wasn't he here next to you?"

"He was but when I woke up, he wasn't here! He may have been hurt and wondered off or something. We have to find him." I went to stand up but Kurt gently pushed me back down onto the seat.

As I sat down I heard movement behind me and then a voice so familiar that I nearly fainted with joy.

"I'm here Tina." I heard Mike's voice behind me and I spun around to see Mike walking towards me. He looked freezing cold and like he had been outside but I got up and hugged him. As I hugged him, everything started to get dizzy and my legs started to give out.

"Careful there Tina." Mike said gently lowered me back down. "That's a nasty cut you have on your head." Mike took Blaine's scarf and put it on my head once again. I was a bit alarmed about how much blood was on the scarf but I tried to send that thought away.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"I woke up a bit ago but after realizing I couldn't do anything for anyone while they were still unconscious I went to see where we are and if there is any cellphone signal. I have no idea where we are, but I do know that there is no cellphone signal whatsoever." Mike responded.

"Well, this is just great! " Rachel started but Finn put a hand over her mouth. I heard muffled words like "Barbara" and "tragedy" coming out of Rachel's mouth and after a while she gave up.

"How's Sam Quinn?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. There's kind of a lot of blood. Someone, I'm assuming you Mike, tied their sweatshirt around his leg so I just tied it tighter. I'm not sure it's helping all that much though." Quinn said.

"We have to get out of the plane as soon as we can." Mike said suddenly.

"What?" I asked. "Based on how you looked when you came in, it's freezing out there. Aren't we safer in here for now?"

"No. The plane is right on the edge of the mountain. The trees holding us here are starting to give way. As soon as people can, we need to get people outside. I know it's cold but it's safer than staying in an unsteady plane on the side of a mountain." Mike responded looking around at everyone.

I saw a figure stand up and head over towards us.

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel shouted.

"No need to shout Rachel." Mr. Schue responded. He was also holding his shoulder like Finn was. "Are you all okay?" He looked around the small group assembled around Tina.

"We think so. Just minor injuries. No one else has woken up yet though." Finn responded.

"Mr. Schue. We need to look at Sam. His leg is cut and it's bleeding quite a lot." Quinn said.

"Okay, lead me over to him." Mr. Schue responded.

"Wait," Mike said. "Mr. Schuester, we need to get people out of the plane as soon as we can. The plane is just resting on the side of the mountain and it could literally go over at any minute. "

"Okay. All of you, outside then. I'll stay in here with Quinn and look after Sam and I'll make the others come out when they wake up." Mr. Schuester went with Quinn to take a look at Sam.

I went to stand up but became dizzy once again with the blood loss. Mike steadied me and then he took me into his arms and carried me out of the plane. I gasped when the cold air hit me.

"I know." Mike murmured into my neck. He sat down on the ground with me on his lap and grabbed some of the snow. He took the scarf off of my head and pressed some snow onto the cut.

"That feels so good." I said. "Keep it on there."

"I will. I promise I'll take care of you." Mike murmured back.


	7. Sam

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. Thank you so much to everyone who added this story to alert, or favorite or who reviewed. I absolutely love seeing the notifications in my inbox!

**X0xalexis8**- We don't actually hear very much from Brittany in this story. She's hurt pretty badly. I tried to write a chapter based on her perspective and I gave up because she is too hard. I cannot think of any good enough one-liners. We will definitely hear from all of the others though. Emma not for a little bit but Mercedes, Santana and Artie's chapters come really soon.

CHAPTER 7

Sam

"Ow!" I cried as I was suddenly jolted back to consciousness. I kept my eyes closed but I could sense people nearby. All I wanted to do was go back into the blackness and not have to feel that pain again.

"Sorry Sam! We have to stop the bleeding before it gets any worse ." A male's voice responded.

Bleeding! I opened my eyes and saw Quinn, Puck and Mr. Schue leaning above me.

"What bleeding?" I asked trying to sit up. Quinn pushed me back down and Puck who was down by my leg answered my question.

"There's glass in your leg and there's quite a lot of blood. We're putting a tourniquet on it in hopes that it'll stop the bleeding." I stared at Puck, not quite comprehending what he just told me. Blood and tourniquets. Those were two very alarming words but I tried not to focus on them. I turned to Quinn instead.

"Are you alright Quinn? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked her, lifting my arm to her cheek.

"My head hurts a lot but I think it's just a headache which isn't surprising with the jolt of that crash. I'm fine otherwise." Quinn smiled at me and grabbed my hand, putting it back on the ground.

"What about everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh, everyone's fine." Quinn said quickly.

I looked at her and she looked away.

"Tell me the honest truth Quinn." I said pulling her face back towards me.

"Well, everyone is awake but Brittany. Artie and Santana are with her up near the front. We don't want to move her until she wakes up. Everyone else is outside of the plane trying to regroup and figure out a way to get to the luggage. The plane is unsteady so we need to get people outside as soon as we can. Mike, Lauren, Kurt, Miss Pillsbury, Santana, Rachel, and as you can see- Puck are fine."

Quinn took a deep breath and I immediately feared the worst for the rest of the group.

"Tina has a pretty bad cut on her head, you have your cut, Artie has a broken arm, Blaine's wrist is either fractured or broken, Finn has a dislocated shoulder unless Mike fixed it by now, and Mr. Schue hurt his shoulder."

I could have cried with relief. Besides Brittany, none of those injuries seemed life-threatening. "How on earth did everyone manage to be okay?" I asked.

"Besides Brittany." I added. "I mean, how are we alive?"

"I don't know Sam." Mr. Schue answered as I felt one last surge of pain in my leg. "We should all technically be dead. There is no reason for us to all be alive and in fairly decent shape. Mike said that the pilot and co-pilot didn't make it so I really don't know how all of us are doing as well as we are."

Mr. Schue wiped his hands on his jeans, successfully staining them with red and then stood up.

_That's my blood. That's my blood all over his jeans. _I thought.

"Okay Sam, you are going to have to lean on Puck and I and we are going to help you out of the plane. Forewarning, it's cold out there but it's safer than being in an unstable plane on the side of a mountain."

Mr. Schue leaned forwards and draped my arm around his uninjured shoulder while Puck grabbed me around the other one. As they lifted me up, I felt a jolt of pain in my leg and cried out instinctively.

"It'll be okay." Quinn cried from behind me. "You can lie back down in a few minutes."

I felt dizzy as we headed out of the plane so I closed my eyes until I could tell that we were in the snow and my arms were gently taken off of shoulders and I was placed on the ground. I felt Quinn grab my hand and I opened my eyes. I looked around at the scene and I could see everyone except Santana, Artie and Brittany gathered around. Everyone looked pale and in shock but everyone was conscious which I really thought was one of the most wonderful things that I had seen.

"I'm going back in to see if Brittany is doing any better." Mr. Schue said and I saw him walk over to the hole in the plane that we must have come out of us and disappear back into the plane away from all of our views.

I looked over at Quinn and I was surprised when I could see tears pouring down her face. I reached out with my hand and wiped them off but they kept falling. "Come closer to me." As Quinn came closer I put my arm around her and she buried her head in my chest. I could feel my sweatshirt getting damp but I made no attempt to move her away.

"Hey dude. How's it feeling?" Finn came walking over to me holding Rachel's hand.

"It could be worse. I'm alive." I say trying to crack a smile. Quinn lifted her head off of my chest and I looked at her eyes. They looked glassy but yet clouded over. "We could be sitting in the lodge right now Quinn. Instead we're stuck on some random mountain." I tried to make light of the situation but it certainly didn't cheer Quinn up any. She suddenly swayed alarmingly and put her head back on my chest.

"Quinn?" I asked pulling her face up. I saw that he eyes were closed and she seemed unresponsive to my touch or my voice. I laid her back down on my chest, and looked at Finn worriedly.

"What is that about?" He asked hugging Rachel into his chest.

"I don't know but it definitely isn't a good thing." I said looking back down at the prone figure on my chest. Quinn's breathing seemed to be perfectly fine but the fact that she had just passed out was quite an alarming event.


	8. Rachel

A/N: This was seriously one of the hardest chapters to write thus far. I could NOT get Rachel's mannerisms right when it came to write in her POV. I hope you guys still enjoy this chapter though...This follows directly after the last chapter.

And no, Quinn is not pregnant. Interesting guess though.

Also- I finished planning each chapter. As it looks right now, this story is going to have 31 chapters in it. I have written up to Chapter 17 so far.

ALSO- IMPORTANT info. I am going to be updating this story every 2 or 3 days unless already specified ahead. I have actually been having a lot of internet issues at the moment so if I haven't updated in a bit, it's because of that. I may have to take my laptop into the shop, so if I haven't updated in more than 2 or 3 days… that is why. This will be my last update until probably Tuesday next week though as I am having the internet issues and I am also away this weekend with my dad.

One last thing- could you guys tell me what your favorite chapter(s) is/are? I'm just curious as I have my favorites but I'm just wondering what yours are.

CHAPTER 8

Rachel

I looked at Quinn who was lying with her head buried in Sam's chest. I was pretty sure she had passed out and judging from the look on Sam's face, he was also thinking about that and worried about that fact. I was wondering what could have made her pass out like that but I came to the conclusion that she was probably just overcome with everything that had happened to us in the past few hours.

I turned my face back to Finn, who was actually looking a lot better now that Puck had fixed his dislocated shoulder. I knew Finn was still in a lot of pain but he could actually move his arm gently now which was definitely an improvement. I knew it felt stiff when he moved it, but he could at least move it without turning white. My head felt split to burst but I was trying to ignore it as I knew more people had more pain than me.

Finn was leaning up against a broken Pine tree and I lay down next to him. I looked around at the group of people gathered. I know that Mr. Schue had gone back in to the plane to check on Brittany and Artie and Santana were still in there, but everyone else was out here. I saw Kurt talking to Blaine who was holding his wrist up against his chest, Lauren and Puck who both appeared to be completely fine, and Miss Pillsbury who was sitting with Tina and Mike. Tina's head had finally stopped bleeding but she still had Blaine's scarf wrapped around her head.

I thought of everyone back at McKinley. No one knew that we had crashed and our families thought that we were safely at the lodge. I was supposed to call my dad's tomorrow but that was tomorrow and by then it could be too late. I could tell that it was going to get extremely cold on this mountain at nightfall and we could all potentially freeze to death or at least get severe cases of hypothermia overnight.

"Finn?" I asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" He responded.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" I asked. "I tried my cellphone and Mike tried his and there is no service. We aren't expected to reach the hotel until a lot later and with the pilot and co-pilot gone, no one knows that we went down. There is no communication here whatsoever. And there are a lot of people who aren't really able to move that well. " I was looking around the group as I said this. "You are the leader… you should think of something."

I felt Finn move beside me and he brought my face around to face his. His eyes showed pain and sadness and it hurt me to see them. It was an expression that I really didn't want to see in his eyes ever again.

_If we ever get out of this._ I thought looking at his eyes.

"Listen Rach… I don't know how much of a leader I can be. Not with my shoulder hurting as much as it is. It's going to have to be someone else like Kurt or Puck. They aren't hurt and they are good leaders. I don't think anyone will come looking for us today, so we are going to have to try to survive tonight somehow." Finn said.

"A night on this mountain? It's freezing cold and there are quite a few hurt people Finn." I shot back.

"What do you want me to do Rachel? We can't do anything and we can't move because we have to make sure Brittany is okay. Stop being so selfish." Finn spat out the last sentence and I looked at him. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears and I am dumbfounded.

"I'm not actually being selfish Finn. Believe it or not, this may be the one time that I am not being selfish. There is no way that we will survive tonight without something to help us. It's going to get cold Finn… really cold." I said. "And I was actually thinking about Brittany and everyone else who is hurt at that point. So don't tell me I'm being selfish Finn. Don't tell me that."

As I said the last few words, my head spun. I put my hand up to my head and nearly fell over. Straightening myself, I allowed myself another angry look at Finn.

Finn reached out to me looking sorry but I turned and walked away from him to another tree stump about 20 paces away. I could see Kurt and Blaine looking at us but I was too hurt to care. My head was absolutely pounding and I felt like I wanted to throw up. A few second later that feeling came true, and I leaned over the other side of the stump and threw up all of the contents of my stomach. I felt someone's hand on my back but assuming that it was Finn, I didn't turn to look until I was fully done. I was surprised when I saw Blaine holding out his good arm.

"Blaine?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"My head is pounding and I feel sick to my stomach. I just want to sleep." I said suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"Rachel… it sounds like you may have a concussion. You need to stay awake." Blaine put his hand on my shoulder and shook me. "Rachel." I could already feel my eyelids drooping.

"How do you know that?" I mumbled sleepily as another wave of exhaustion swept over me. It was all I could do to keep my eyes from closing fully.

"My dad's a doctor so he taught me one or two things. Rachel, stay awake." Even in my tired state, I could tell that Blaine's voice had gotten much more anxious over the past 30 seconds. Blaine shook me again but I couldn't stay awake and the last thing I heard from him was him saying my name before the blackness overtook me.


	9. Santana

a/n: Again, I just have to thank everyone for the alerts of people adding my story that I am getting! It makes me so happy and I can't even believe how many hits I have had! It's insane and so thank you everyone!

I figured out my internet issues. I just apparently cannot use the internet at the same time as my brother because the wireless router doesn't work for me when he is on… weird but at least it is manageable.

So here is Chapter 9 and this will be my last update 'til Tuesday.

CHAPTER 9

Santana

Inside the plane, Artie was panicking. Brittany still hadn't woken up and the plane had just shifted closer towards the side of the mountain. I didn't know how much longer we had before it started to really go over, but we had no choice not to move Brittany until she came to and could tell her where it was that she hurt. No one wanted to move her and risk paralyzing or seriously hurting her more than she was already.

I could also see Mr. Schue getting even tenser by the minute. I opened my mouth to ask him something when someone else interrupted me.

"Mr. Schue?" I heard Finn's voice coming from towards the back of the plane where the gaping hole was.

"Yes?" I saw Mr. Schue look up from where he was by Brittany's head.

"We think Quinn and Rachel have concussions. Puck may have one as well." Finn said. "Both girls are currently out."

I looked over at Mr. Schue and saw him rub his hands over his face. He brought them down and I could see how exhausted and terrified he looked.

"Are you sure its concussions?" I asked turning around to Finn. "What if it's something worse?" Secretly, I'm concerned for Quinn and Manhands but if someone were to ask me, I would straight up deny it, well Manhands that is.

"Uh…Blaine's dad is a doctor so Blaine said he knows some basic things that his dad taught him and he can remember learning about concussions. Rachel threw up, has a massive headache and couldn't stay awake and Quinn had a headache, was dizzy and mentioned feeling sick before she passed out." Finn responded. He looked oddly guilty about something and I was about to ask him before he spoke again. "How is Britt doing? We're all just waiting to see how she is. Everyone else seems to be in fairly good shape, give or take broken bones and bruises."

"Still hasn't woken up. She's breathing fairly evenly though which is good. We don't want to move her until she wakes up though as there could be an injury that we could unintentionally aggravate and that would-"Artie broke up what he was saying at the same second that I could hear it too. A strange cracking noise and then a sudden lurch that I knew was not a normal sound or feeling.

"Santana! Grab Artie and get out of the plane right now." Mr. Schue reached down and grabbed Brittany as gently but as quickly as he could. He held her in his arms as he took off through the hole. As I bent down to help Artie up, I was suddenly aware of the shape of Finn next to me.

"Go!" Finn shouted to me as he bent down to Artie who was helpless without his wheelchair which by now was probably a mangled mess of metal below the plane. I heard Finn give a grunt as picking up Artie pulled on his newly relocated shoulder. I turned around without a second thought and took off down the short aisle way and through the hole in the back of the plane aware that Finn was behind me.

I was almost at the hole when there was another lurch. I stumbled and almost fell to the other side of the plane. "Santana! Get up and get out of the plane, now!" I heard Finn's voice behind me. I pulled myself to my feet and sprinted the rest of the short distance to where the massive hole was in the back of the plane.

I got out of the plane and a few seconds later, Finn came out of the hole with Artie and we booked it away from the plane, pushing everyone else back as well. A few seconds later, the plane started to seriously tilt, and within a few minutes the trees that the plane had landed on snapped and the plane went hurtling over the side of the mountain.

"Holy-" I stopped myself from swearing as I looked around at all of the others. Everyone's faces were sheet white and huge eyes bugged out from them. "Well, there goes the only warm shelter that we had." I said sarcastically.

"Santana, really not the time." Finn responded. He was putting Artie carefully on the ground. It looked as though Artie's leg had been broken, but of course Artie couldn't feel anything down there.

"His leg looks fantastic." I said as I went over to the two boys. Artie's leg was bent at an interesting angle, an angle that wasn't really meant to be seen that way.

"Again, Santana… really not the time." Finn snapped.

"I don't think there will ever be a time to be honest Finn. Not when we are stuck on some random ass mountain in the middle of absolutely nowhere and no one even knows that we crashed… the pilot and co-pilot are dead and we all could have gone the same way, but by some miracle, we didn't." I shot back at him.

"Hey!" I heard Kurt's voice as he came over to us. "Guys, stop it with the arguing. There is no point to it." I turned around and saw Kurt and Blaine walking towards us.

"It's not going to get us out of here any easier by arguing." Blaine said.

"So, you're the expert now Blaine on how to get out of situations like this?" I said.

"Santana!" Kurt snapped at me.

"No Santana. I just know that arguing doesn't help out any situation." Blaine said softly. I suddenly realized what I was doing and realized that I had to agree with Blaine and Kurt on this one.

"I'm sorry you guys. You're right- arguing isn't going to help us out in any form. I just don't know how we are supposed to get out of this- we have no way of getting warm or any form of substance. That doesn't lead to very good things." I said.

"We'll figure it out." Kurt said.


	10. Puck

A/N: Sorry everyone, I was going to put this up last night when I got home but I ended up literally passing out as soon as I got home.

So funny story about my trip… I had to fly to get to my destination. I think I mentioned before that I was like Finn in this story and how I don't like flying, so I was already nervous beforehand about it. Then on the way to the airport it rained… and rained… and rained… then the flight was turbulent and it was just bad. And then on the way home, it rained and rained and rained. Haha. Oh the similarities to my story…

Anyways, here is Chapter 10. It's not my favorite chapter…

CHAPTER 10

Puck

My head was aching so much but I was determined not to let it show. I was one of the strongest people there so I had to make it look like I was strong. I looked at Rachel who was lying next to me. Blaine had finally gotten her to wake up and although her eyes were closed, I could tell she was still awake. Blaine had left her and gone to check on Quinn who was also awake by this time.

"Rachel?" I asked the girl next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Completely horrible." The answer came back in a sort of mumble.

"Well, just stay awake, okay? It's a lot better when you are awake." I said awkwardly. I didn't really know what I was talking about; it just made me feel better to pretend that I was always in control of every situation.

"Puck?" I heard my name from the other direction and turned around to see Finn walking towards me. He knelt down next to me in the snow. "You need to find shelter or something. It's going to get very cold tonight and there is no way we are going to be found before then."

"I need to find shelter? Are you going to help me then?" I asked getting to my feet.

"Puck…" Finn groaned and it was then I could tell how much carrying Artie had hurt Finn's shoulder.

I nodded and called Mike over. He let go of Tina's hand and came over. "You and I need to go and find shelter." I murmured to him. Mike nodded and I saw Lauren perk up on the other side of me.

"I'm coming with you boys too." She said. I looked at Lauren's deadest face and just nodded as I knew arguing with someone like Lauren would be a completely pointless waste of time.

"I guess I'll go tell Mr. Schue then." I said.

I got up and walked over to Mr. Schue and told him we were planning on going. He was hesitant at first, reluctant to split up the group but I insisted. "You also need to move people away from the edge of the mountain. Rachel and Quinn both have their concussions and you don't know what their brains could start acting like." I said seriously. I didn't really know much about concussions but I had seen them occur on the football field and I knew they could get bad if they weren't taken care of.

Santana came over to me and said that she was going to. She looked about ready to kill someone so I decided it wasn't a good idea to argue with her. Besides, she seemed to be perfectly fine and another set of eyes and hands could be useful in looking for shelter.

"I need to get away from Finn and this way; I can actually do something useful." Santana said as a way of explaining why she was coming with.

She went over to talk to Lauren and I saw Blaine heading over to me with a very determined look on his face.

"I'm coming with you too." Blaine looked like he would be willing to argue the fact that he wanted to come with us.

"Absolutely not Blaine. You need to stay here. You're hurt. Your arm will just be a hindrance to you if you come along." I said shaking my head before he could say anything else. Blaine opened his mouth again and I cut him off before anything came out."Besides, you need to take care of the girls. You know concussions and you can help the others if they need anything. You are the one that knows the most about looking after people."

"You're hurt too Puck. You could have a concussion. Just because you aren't showing as much as Quinn and Rachel, that doesn't mean anything. "Blaine retorted.

"It'll be fine Blaine. Besides if something does happen- Lauren, Mike and Santana are all fine and strong and they can help me out. "I said. "Seriously Blaine, stay here and take care of the others. Kurt can help you if you need someone."

I saw Mr. Schue heading over to us and as he got closer he started to talk. "Listen to me, it's going to get colder before you even think about it. It's cold now but the temperature is definitely going to drop over the next few hours. Don't go too far and if you can't find anything, then just come back. We'll figure something else out. Be careful as well. Promise me you'll be as careful as you can be."

Santana, Lauren, Mike and I all promised the teacher that we would be.

"Good. The path could be really icy and narrow so you need to be careful. I would come with you if I didn't feel an obligation to stay here with everyone else."

"We get it Mr. Schue. It's fine. You stay here with everyone else and we will go on and see if we can find anything to take shelter in. We'll be back soon. If we don't come back, then you can assume that something bad has happened." Lauren said.

"Lauren…" Mr. Schue groaned.

"Sorry. We'll be back. Nothing will happen to us." Lauren said although I could tell she wasn't really sure if her words would ring true, just like I wasn't entirely sure that they would either.

"Seriously Mr. Schue. It's all good. We really need to go though." I said. "Go and help the others. Get them as far back away from the mountain edge as you possibly can. We are going to go that way." I pointed in a direction that was completely opposite from where we were. "It looks like there could be a path somewhere in that direction."

"Alright, just stay safe." Mr. Schue repeated himself again and I found myself rolling my eyes. Mr. Schue beckoned Blaine away from us and they headed over to the rest of the group. I turned around and saw Blaine looking at our retreating backs, looking worried. I nodded at him and then turned around to lead Lauren, Mike and Santana, having no idea where we were headed.


	11. Lauren

A/N: GUYS! I am so sorry that there has been such a gap from when I last updated... a whole week. I blame my work completely. I usually work 3 or 4 shifts a week and I worked the past 6 days, everyday. And then Sunday was my birthday and I also had to work on my birthday so yeah, I apologize profusely for the long gap between chapters.

Thanks guys for all of the reviews and alerts!

_xdiamondeyes- I did actually say in the beginning that most of the chapters would be around 1,000 words. I know some of them seem like transition chapters but they are extremely important chapters. Thank you for the comment though as I have to say that I do agree with some of them just seeming like filler chapters and I am trying to work on that for the rest of the chapters._

Ooh and also, I started a new fic. It's a prompt fic about the Warblers. This is total blatant advertising for it. :D Make sure to check it out if you'd like and suggest a prompt. :) You can find it on my profile._  
><em>

So without further ado, here is Chapter 11._  
><em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

Lauren

"Over there." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Mike about 20 paces away from me looking over the edge. I walked over to him and Santana and Puck joined us. Just below us- about 8 feet down- was a safe looking path. We all just looked at it for a few minutes before Mike spoke up.

"What do you think? Does it look safe?" Mike asked, being the first to break the silence that we had fallen into.

"No." I heard Santana say. I glared at her briefly before I spoke. She looked pale and I couldn't figure out why she was against going down the path.

"It looks like our best bet. I'll go down first and then help you down Santana." I said. I sat down and scooted till I was right on the edge and then carefully lowered myself down. It was a bit of a fall before my feet hit the path and I turned around to help Santana down. She looked at me with an odd expression on her face.

"God, just accept the help Santana. We need to get down." Puck snapped and Santana sat down to slide down the ledge onto the path that I was standing on below. She got to the edge of the path above and slid off. I caught her once she hit the path and steadied her, while Mike and Puck got themselves down.

Once everyone was down we started to head down the path, extremely slowly as it was narrow and icy and to our right was a drop so far down I couldn't even see the bottom. I wasn't afraid of heights but it was still pretty alarming. Even if someone wasn't afraid of heights, this would definitely scare them. I heard Mike whistle in appreciation of the majesticness that was the mountains that we had landed in, but that was not my main thought of the moment.

My main thought was just to survive this crash and get everyone to survive, and get everyone back home to Lima in one piece.

"Guys, be careful. It gets even slippier up here." Puck said from where he was at the front. I nodded and started to walk even slower, carefully watching my feet as I put one foot in front of the other. I had no intention of myself or anyone falling over, or going over the edge.

We walked in silence for a little longer before Santana spoke up.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Santana asked. I turned around to see her as she was behind me. She had stopped and was looking around at the other three of us in the group.

"Why?" I asked, sure that confusion was written all over my face.

"Just, what time is it?" She asked again.

I saw Mike who was at the back of the group; look down at his wrist at a cracked watch that somehow still worked despite the crash. "It's 3:30." He said looking back up.

"That's kind of amazing that your watch still works even though it had that major crack in it." I heard Puck mutter from the other side of me and Mike nodded at him before Santana spoke up again.

"Does anyone know what time it gets dark in the mountains?" She asked looking at all of us.

"No idea, why?" I responded. I really didn't have any idea what time it got dark in the mountains, I just knew that it wouldn't stay light forever and I suddenly realized where Santana was going with these time questions.

"Because we are going to be have to be back before dark and we have to somehow go back up that 8 foot drop where we just came down, and that is going to be ridiculous in the light, not to mention trying to do that in the dark." Santana said.

"Well, I reckon we can go about 2 hours out and maybe 2 hours back in unless we find something. Of course we need to stay in a straight line so we know our way back." Mike said.

"That sounds like a decent amount of time to me." Santana said.

"Let's walk faster then. " Puck said over his shoulder as he was the one in front and he had turned around and started walking again.

"Puckerman, didn't you just say that we needed to walk slower because of all the ice?" I asked.

"Faster but more carefully." Puck came back with.

"Does that even make any sense?" I muttered.

"What if we don't find anything? We can't just go back. Everyone is relying on us." Santana said.

I looked at Santana like I hadn't seen her before. She had been seriously different over the past few hours and I couldn't figure out why. She was caring for everyone and she was actually showing that she cared. It certainly wasn't the Santana from Lima Heights Adjacent that I was used to seeing.

"What?" Santana snapped when she saw me looking at her.

"Nothing." I said and turned forwards so that I could focus on Puck in front of me. Santana was right behind me and Mike brought up the rear.

"I can be a regular human being too Lauren. I just choose not to show it a lot of the time." Santana said from behind me.

We walked for about an hour in silence, just concentrating on keeping our grip on the icy slope and putting one foot in front of another, as well as keeping an eye on the other members of the group and making sure that they were keeping their footing.

"What's that?" Santana suddenly asked from behind me. I looked up and thought I could see a pile of something black in the distance.

Suddenly from behind me, there came a heart-wrenching scream. I spun around as the scream had come from behind me. Santana hadn't been paying attention to her footing and she had slipped, going over the side of the mountain.

Mike, Puck and I all leaped forwards to help her as she went over but all of our hands came up empty.


	12. Kurt

A/N: I apologize for the evilness that I committed by sending Santana over the edge. You'll find out what happens to her later. This chapter doesn't actually reference her. This chapter is all about Klaine pretty much. I'm a big Klaine shipper in case anyone didn't know, I think Blaine and Kurt even each other out so well.

Also, I am trying to work on the length. I added a full 300 words onto this chapter. :)

As always, thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing! Reviews seriously make my day. :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

Kurt

"It's getting dark; they should be back by now." I was worrying as the four that had set out to find shelter had not returned.

"Kurt, calm down. Maybe they just went too far and found shelter but decided not to return tonight as it would be too dangerous in the darkness. I'm sure they are fine." I heard Blaine next to me trying to comfort me but I was too anxious.

Blaine reached for my hand and squeezed it, and it was that more than anything that brought me back to myself and I looked down surprised. Blaine squeezed my hand gently again and motioned for me to sit next to him. As I sat by him, I could tell that he was shivering and when I looked at his face I noticed that he was very pale. It made sense that I wasn't too cold as I had a pretty thick sweater on, and all he had was a thin long-sleeved shirt. I thought about getting his scarf for him but it was still around Tina's head and covered in her blood so I wasn't sure he would really want it back anyways. I took his cold hands in mine and when he yelped from the contact on his wrist, I let his one hand go but concentrated on warming his other hand up. He smiled at me when he realized what I was doing and didn't protest.

"Kurt." I turned around letting go of Blaine's hand when I heard Mr. Schue behind me. He knelt down holding his shoulder. "I don't know what happened to the other four but if we don't do something, we will freeze to death tonight on this mountain. Can you try to find some sticks or something? I need you to do it as Sam and Finn can't walk right now."

I nodded as I stood up. Blaine also forced himself onto his feet. "I'll help him. We need matches though." Blaine said.

"Well… believe it or not by some stroke of luck… I actually have some." Mr. Schue said as Blaine and I both looked at him in shock.

"How on earth do you have matches?" I asked completely surprised and taken aback.

"They were in the pocket of my jacket… I don't know why but I had a feeling this morning that we would need them. Just one of those intuitive feelings." Mr. Schue said pulling out a little pack of matches. "We don't have many though."

"Okay, we'll go and see if we can find any. How's Brittany?" I asked looking at where Mr. Schue had just come from.

"She's awake finally. She's really confused though and not really able to tell us where she's hurt. Artie and Emma are still with her." Mr. Schue said. "Thank you boys. Be back as quickly as possible." Blaine and I both nodded and as we walked away from the group, Blaine reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it again.

"So, Kurt, we have to split up." Blaine said a few minutes later.

"What?" I yelped. "Are you mad? No way Blaine."

"Yes way Kurt. We'll find more sticks and things that way. Look, I'll just be over there." Blaine pointed to a spot a few yards away. "I'll still be able to see you. Just go in a straight line down there and then turn around. It'll take us too long otherwise. We need to get back and get this fire going. Rachel looked like she could be close to getting hypothermia which isn't a good thing in general but try adding that to a concussion and it's just very bad news."

I sighed as I knew Blaine was right. "Okay. Be back here in 5?" I asked before I turned around and headed the other way from him.

"Such a bad idea." I muttered to myself as I went through the forest for a few minutes and found an armful of sticks, leaves and branches. I turned around and walked back to the spot to find Blaine already standing there. He looked awfully pale and his pile was at his feet while he clutched his wrist. I gasped and rushed over to him.

"Blaine?" I asked taking his wrist gently into mine. It looked more swollen than ever and he yelped a little when I touched it. I looked up at his face as he pulled his wrist away from my hands.

"It's fine. I just whacked it when bending down for one of the branches. Let me get the pile and we'll go back." He said bending down to reach his pile. I grabbed his good hand and pulled him back up.

"No way Blaine Anderson. I can take your pile. Just don't injure your hand anymore. That hand has to be broken in so many places by now." I picked up Blaine's pile adding it to my own. We turned back to the camp and came back across the group a few minutes later.

"Ah good." Mr. Schue said as we came back over. He had cleared away a patch of snow so only frozen ground was showing. "I know it's not really that great, but it's the best I can do. We just have to hope it works. The others are not going to be back tonight I am sure of it. I just hope they are all okay." Mr. Schue started arranging sticks, leaves, and branches from Blaine and my piles and then he pulled out a match. He groaned a little and paused briefly as he wrenched his shoulder but kept moving. It took him about 3 matches to actually get the fire lit which severely weakened the small bundle of matches that were available. When the fire was going, everyone crowded around and huddled together in an attempt to warm themselves up.

I was sitting on the ground leaning into Blaine's chest. He had his arms wrapped around me and I could feel myself getting a little too warm in his embrace while he shivered. I leaned forwards and took my thick sweater off. He tried to stop me but I ignored him. Once I had it off, I handed it to him.

"Kurt, what are you doing? Put it back on." He told me handing it back.

"Absolutely not. You are warming me up, and you are shivering. Put it on." I helped him navigate his wrist through the sleeves and then I leaned back into him. I could tell he was warmer and I was perfectly warm in his arms. I could feel myself getting tired in his arms and found myself struggling to stay awake. Blaine could tell too and whispered.

"Go to sleep. It'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on the others."

"No, I'll stay awake with you." As I said it I knew it was a statement I wouldn't stick to as I simply couldn't keep my eyes open. "I'll help you check on Rachel and Quinn." I mumbled as I fought to stay awake. I tried to push myself up further onto Blaine's chest and removed his arms from around me. I gasped as the cold hair hit me and then Blaine put his arms back around me, and I could hear him chuckling slightly as he knew I wouldn't remain awake for much longer.

"No you won't." Blaine said. "Sleep. It'll be fine. I can take care of them. Besides in this case, I actually know more than you about it."

"eogeingineg" Was the response that I gave Blaine as I was too tired even to think of a retort for his comment, and I felt Blaine's smile and lips on the top of my head before I fully succumbed to sleep.


	13. Quinn 2

**A/N: Wooo! I got so many reviews for that last chapter... thank you guys so much! Here is a new chapter... I know I already did a Quinn one but this is another Quinn one. Each person WILL get one chapter, many of them getting 2 in this story. Also, Santana is back in this chapter for those of you who were worrying.**

**KCBKBG- That sort of happens in this chapter but there will be more Finn feeling guilty for getting mad at Rachel as it goes on.**

**Finchelgleek99- There will be more Rachel drama. I can promise you that.**

**Also, if I have any readers on the East Coast- I hope you are all okay!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Glee or the characters though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

Quinn

"Hey Quinn… can you open your eyes for us?" I could feel someone grab my hand and the pressure I felt broke into the darkness. I opened my eyes and saw Blaine and Sam next to me. I could see that it was light and looked to be early morning. I groaned and looked over at Sam who was staring at me anxiously.

"I'm sorry Quinn. We have to wake you up every so often though, in case you do have a concussion. Blaine said it's mandatory." Sam said. I could see how exhausted Sam looked and he had dark circles under his eyes. I looked over at Blaine and I could see the same circles underneath his eyes, although Blaine's looked like they were even darker.

"Did you two even sleep?" I asked pushing myself up into a sitting position. "I'm freezing." I moaned.

"No, we didn't. Neither did Mr. Schuester. We were making sure the fire kept going and keeping on eye on you and Rachel. Finn was up for a while but Rachel started calling him." Sam responded. "You're cold?"

Sam looked at Blaine who put his uninjured hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he looked into my eyes for a few moments before looking away.

"Can we move you closer to the fire?" Blaine asked. I nodded and Blaine used his good hand to get me to my feet. Sam got up next to us and limping heavily, helped Blaine move me closer to the crackling fire before sitting me back down on the frozen ground. Despite the coldness of the ground, it immediately felt warmer there, closer to the fire.

"Quinn, how do you feel?" I heard Mr. Schue's voice and turned to look at him. He was sitting on the other side of where I was and he also looked exhausted but concerned for my well-being.

"Headache but I'm fine other than that." I looked around the fire at the rest of the group. I saw Rachel and Finn, Finn with his arms around Rachel and his head resting on the top of her head. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina were all by each other and I could see Artie, Ms. Pillsbury and Brittany a few yards away, all of them asleep. I suddenly realized people were missing.

"Hold on, where is Puck? And Lauren? And Santana? And Mike? Where are they? They were here earlier, why aren't they here now?" I saw Mr. Schue, Blaine and Sam exchange looks and I immediately grew panicky. "What? Where are they?" I asked again.

"We don't know where they are Quinn. They left yesterday to find some shelter or something and they haven't returned. We don't know what happened. We don't even know which way they went so we can't go out and look for them." Mr. Schue responded and I felt my heart drop like a stone and all of the blood rushed from my face. I couldn't believe what I had just heard and I stared at the three others in disbelief. Sam put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

"Here we are actually," I shot around when I heard a familiar voice behind me feeling Sam's arm fall off of my shoulders. I saw Puck come out of the wooded area with Santana on his back. Mike and Lauren followed closely behind, each of them carrying something that I couldn't quite make out.

"Where were you? What happened to Santana? What are those?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well, Santana actually slipped and fell of the side of the mountain. Mike just managed to grab a hold of the arm of her shirt in time and then he and Puck pulled her back up. She's just sore and a bit scratched up. We found these bags just below us on the path that we found. They must have fallen out of the plane when we crashed or something." Lauren said.

"It got darker than we had anticipated, despite Santana saying that we needed to have turned around sooner. We decided not to come back up here in the dark as we didn't want to risk anyone else going over the side of the mountain. We think that may be one of Rachel's bags; it has blankets and warm clothing. I remember Rachel saying that she didn't trust hotel sheets and that she needed to always bring her own, so not to run the risk of germs damaging her talent." Mike briefly smiled as he motioned to the bag Lauren had and then down at the one that he had put down by his feet. "This one has first aid kits- two in fact."

"That one's mine." Mr. Schue said getting up. "It has a lot of first aid and medical items in it. I always travel with a lot of first aid items just in case. And it proved to be a good thing apparently. How it is these were the two bags you found? Probably two of the most useful bags that we could have possibly gotten our hands on."

"We have absolutely no idea." Puck responded shrugging.

Shaking his head, Mr. Schue headed over to his suitcase. I gathered all of my strength and basically crawled over to where Santana was sitting, where Puck had put her down. Blaine looked concerned when he saw me moving and put his hand out but I just shook him off.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I reached Santana.

Santana looked up and I flinched when I saw her bloodshot and red-rimmed eyes. "I thought I was doing to die Quinn. If Mike hadn't been able to grab my shirt, I would have fallen and I would be dead by now. I saw those bags and I got distracted. I tripped on a rock and before I could do anything, I was over the ledge. I don't know how Mike managed to get there as quickly as he did or how he even managed to catch me. It was such an awkward angle that he grabbed me. He and Puck pulled me back up. I couldn't walk I was shaking so badly. It was the same this morning, that's why Puck was giving me a piggy back ride. I owe Mike my life." Santana looked so un-Santana that I felt horrible and I actually reached over to give her a hug. She didn't flinch or try to move away which was also very un-Santana.

I saw Mr. Schue walk back over to where Mike, Puck, Lauren and a now awake Ms. Pillsbury were. They were only a few paces away from us so I shifted my body and my attention over to where they were in order to hear their conversation.

"Did you happen to find any shelter or any option of food or drink?" Mr. Schue asked quietly. I knew he was trying to keep his voice down as to not wake anyone else up, especially when it came to this problem. I saw Lauren and Puck shake their heads but I was surprised when Mike spoke up.

"I did."

"Dude, you did?" Puck asked looking surprised.

"Not out there but before. Rachel's carry-on on the plane. I completely forgot about it until right now." Mike got up and walked over towards where Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were sleeping. I saw him reach down and gently stroke Tina's pale and motionless face before he moved over towards a rock. He reached behind it and picked up an oversized backpack. He bought it back over towards us.

"I grabbed it yesterday when I was the only one awake on the plane. It's got water bottles and granola bars. Not many but enough for a little while at least. I mean, it's Rachel after all." Mike said smiling slightly.

I smiled at that comment and actually felt a surge of appreciation for Rachel being Rachel. She may be overdramatic and completely crazy sometimes, but I felt that her craziness might actually help to keep us alive.

"Well, we will certainly have to figure out ways to spread this around." Mr. Schuester said.

"I nominate Rachel and Tina and Quinn definitely getting some. They already seem dehydrated." Blaine piped up.

"No. I don't really need it. Everyone else needs it before me." I said stubbornly. Despite my headache I didn't feel like I had a concussion and I didn't think that I needed to take the water or food away from someone who would need it even more.

"Quinn…" Sam started

"Nope. Give it to Tina and Rachel and then we can go from there." I said determinedly.


	14. Author's Note

**So I hate hate hate doing just author notes but this is kind of essential.**

**My laptop has broken. Like legit broken. I have to get a new one which I am absolutely devastated about as I have to find the money somewhere. I'm a poor college student.**

**I am on one of my college's computer right now but they are usually all full so I can't rely on one of them.**

**I am going home this weekend and I am hopefully going to talk to my parents and get a new one. I may be able to update from my parents computer but I can definitely tell you that I probably won't update until Thursday or Friday at the earliest.**

**I'm really sorry and I'm really upset about this. A lot of the story was typed on my computer and while I free-wrote some of the chapters, I lost a lot of this story.**

**I am NOT giving up on this story though. I am going to continue writing it. I hope you guys can all be patient with me. I'm sure I will be back sometime next week if I don't update this week.**


	15. Mercedes

**A/N: Hey everyone. So on the laptop end- I still don't have one. I had a 3 and a half hour call to Dell yesterday that got me nowhere but enough of that. I am going to probably get a new one tomorrow so it will hopefully be set up next week and everything will be good, except me losing my whole hard drive. I am currently on my parents computer. **

**I apologize if this chapter is a little scattered. This is one that I lost and had to re-write. I hope you enjoy it.**

**THANK YOU ALL for staying with me during this laptop fiasco! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14:<p>

Mercedes

"She's majorly burning up." A voice said nearby.

"The cut on her head looks really infected." I hard a voice that sounded like Mike's swear and I opened my eyes. I could see Kurt, Blaine and Mike turned away from me. They were surrounding Tina who I knew had been lying next to me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. The three boys jumped at my unexpected voice and then Kurt turned around.

"Hey 'Cedes. You okay?" I nodded and Kurt continued. "We think Tina's cut on her head is infected. She's got a really high fever." He said sitting down next to me.

"Infected? That's really bad. Is there any medicine or anything to help her?" I asked.

Kurt shook his head and looked down at the snow. I heard snow crunching and looked to see Miss Pillsbury walking over to us.

"Mercedes, Mike, Kurt. Mr. Schue wants to talk to you." I nodded at the woman's words and got up, Kurt getting up as well.

"Why?" Mike asked, not leaving Tina's side.

"I don't know." Miss Pillsbury responded. I could see that Mike didn't want to leave Tina and I saw that Blaine noticed it too.

"Go. I'll keep an eye on her." Blaine said and Mike still didn't move. "Mike, go."

Mike finally nodded and got up. Kurt and I followed after him and Miss Pillsbury to wear Mr. Schue was. Santana, Lauren and Puck were already there. When we got over to Mr. Schue and he noticed us, he motioned for us to sit down.

"Guys, we have to move. We can't stay here as we have been here for over a day already. I want you lot to help out all of the others since you are the uninjured ones and the strongest ones." Mr. Schue said.

"Why do we have to move?" Santana asked.

"Because we stand a better chance of rescue being further down. Helicopters or something like that would be able to land further down." Mr. Schue responded.

"But they won't see us if we are further down the mountain. We could end up in a spot that is much more wooded and secluded." Mike argued.

"Mr. Schuester, I really don't think this is a good idea. We can't really move Brittany or Tina. Sam can barely walk, Artie can't walk and there are numerous other injuries." I spoke up. I was surprised that Mr. Schuester was even suggesting us moving because of the state of some of the group. And of course, he wouldn't listen to our reasoning, already having decided himself what we were going to do.

"That is why I will need all of you to help. Puck, you'll have to take Artie. I can take Brittany. Mike, I am assuming that you will want to help Tina. Kurt, you have to help Sam and you could have Blaine help you with that. Santana, Mercedes, Lauren and Emma, you'll all need to carry the supplies and keep an eye on everyone else, Okay?" Mr. Schue asked the last question but I knew he didn't really care for a response.

"Mr. Schue…" Puck started, trying again to tell how bad of an idea this was, but Mr. Schue cut him off.

"Guys, this isn't up for a discussion. This is decided, this is what we are going to do. We need to get moving before it gets dark again. We wasted a lot of time today and I don't want to waste anymore." Mr. Schuester got up and walked over to where Brittany and Artie were located with Miss Pillsbury following. The rest of us remained where we were.

"This is such a stupid idea." Puck muttered.

"How far does he think we are going to make it?" Santana asked.

"Once again, Mr. Schuester does what he thinks is best without actually realizing what the best thing to do is." Kurt said angrily.

"Guys! Move away from each other and get a move-on." Mr. Schuester said from where he was now kneeling next to Brittany. I sighed and headed over to where the small pile of supplies that we had were. I could see Blaine and Kurt having a discussion and Kurt pointing to Blaine's arm. I grabbed a sweatshirt from the pile and walked over to them.

"Here Blaine. You need to put something on it and create a sling. You could fall or bang it and hurt it even more." I quickly made a sling out of the sweatshirt and suspended Blaine's arm. His face got even more pale during the movement so I tried to do it quickly.

"This whole arm injury is going to be a real pain." Blaine muttered.

"Is everyone ready? Let's go!" Mr. Schuester's voice rang out.

"You were serious Kurt? He actually wants us to move?" Blaine's voice sounded surprised.

"Yes he does, because he is an absolute idiot." Kurt said. I sighed as I walked over to join Lauren, Emma and Santana. Santana handed me a bundle of blankets and I situated them in my arms so that I could still see.

"That okay?" Santana asked.

"Perfectly fine." I responded. I could see Mr. Schuester already over by the path that had been used by Mike, Puck, Lauren and Santana. He had Brittany in his arms and was waiting for all of us. I joined him and everyone else made their way over.

"Single file guys. It's the safest thing to do on the narrow path." Mr. Schue said before setting off down the path. Mike, carrying Tina, came next and then Puck with Artie, and then I followed him.

"Oh yeah, single file. Great idea. I'll just leave Sam to fend for himself then." I heard Kurt mutter angrily behind me and I stifled a smile. I knew exactly what kind of expression Kurt would have on his face if I turned around. A few moments later Mr. Schuester stopped. Puck put Artie down on the ground and then disappeared from few.

"Mercedes, come up here please." I went to the front of the line and could see Puck about 8 feet down on another path. "Can you slide down here Mercedes?" Puck called up and I nodded. I sat down and slid down the 8 foot drop. Puck reached out to steady me and then we got to work helping everyone else down safely.

Once everyone was down, we headed down the path. This time Puck and Artie were in front of Mr. Schuester and I was nearer to the back. Quinn was in front of me and Blaine behind me. I was keeping a close eye on Quinn as she kept slipping and sliding. Finn ended up repositioning himself so that was next to her, much to the upset of Rachel. I could see her keep turning around and giving glares at Finn, who looked slightly guilty, but who kept his eyes focused on Quinn.

_Trust Rachel to just think about her and Finn at a time like this._

"Everyone doing okay?" I heard Mr. Schuester's voice faintly calling back.

"Oh yes, just dandy." Kurt muttered from a few people ahead.

"Everyone be careful here. This is where Santana slipped. I'm not sure Mike can be a ninja again and save you while carrying Tina." Puck's voice called back, even fainter than Mr. Schuester's, the wind taking most of the sound.

"Kurt, be careful." I heard Blaine say from behind me to the boy a few people in front of me. "This is madness." He muttered much more silently to me.

"I know." I said over my shoulder. "Absolute madness."


	16. Carole

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, I got a new laptop. It's kind of a brat when it comes to Word but it's all good. I was also able to get all of my documents from my old computer so i'm pretty pumped! :) Thank you all for staying with me through all of this!**

**I hope you all like this chapter. I thought it would be interesting to see a parents' view. Let me know what you think? I have another parent chapter planned but if no one likes this, then I won't post that chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of Glee or Glee Cha**r**acters.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16<p>

Carole

"Burt?" I called down the stairs of the house to my husband who was in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Has Kurt contacted you? Finn hasn't contacted me and it's been two days." I said walking down the stairs and going into the kitchen where my husband was.

"I'm sure he's fine. They are probably just having fun, and no, I haven't actually heard from Kurt." Burt admitted as he turned around from the sink where he was washing the grease off his hands.

I shook my head at his statement. "No, Finn always calls me whenever he gets somewhere away from home. It's what we have done for years. I just have a feeling that something is wrong Burt. It's that ominous feeling in the bottom of my stomach." I said looking anxiously at my husband.

"Do you know If anyone else has heard from their kids?" Burt asked me.

"I talked to Mrs. Fabray, Mrs. Anderson, Mr. Berry and Mrs. Puckerman. No one has heard anything. The kids aren't picking up their cellphones and many of the phones are just going straight to voicemail. This isn't like any of them Burt. The Berry's were going to call the police and see if they had any information at all." I said. My voice trembled and Burt walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Carole, I promise you that we will figure out where they are." I allowed myself to stay in the hug for a few moments before my phone buzzed in my pocket, and I stepped away from Burt.

I pulled out the phone and looked at the caller ID before answering. "Alan, what did you hear?" I asked Rachel's dad who was on the other end of the call.

"Carole, the police called the Denver Airport, they said they lost contact with the plan about 2 hours into the flight. The last thing the pilot said was that the plane was going down. They went down Carole. They went down somewhere in the Colorado mountains over a day ago. They've been out there for almost 2 days."

The next thing I knew was Burt gently slapping my face. I opened my eyes and saw Burt leaning over me, talking into the phone.

"Yeah, she's okay Alan. I'll call you back in a bit once we've figured out a plan." I saw Burt hang up the phone and then he leaned over me to help me back up. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as he pulled me into his arms.

"Our boys!" I cried out. "Our boys crashed into the side of a mountain- our family. And Blaine and Rachel are basically our family. How could this happen? They were so excited and now we don't even know if they are alive or not." I broke down completely at the fact that the boys and girl that I loved dearly could be gone.

"Carole." Burt said breaking away from the hug. "We don't know anything. We don't know if they are dead or hurt or if they are fine. They could be perfectly fine and being their resourceful selves trying to figure out how to get off of the mountain. We have to think more positive until we know for sure what happened to them. We are not about to rest until we figure out where they are." Burt said very seriously looking at my face.

I nodded as I looked at one of the most important men in my life. I could see the worry in his fear and eyes as he looked at me. Suddenly Burt stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm calling everyone. We need to see if they are people out there willing to go and search for the kids. Start calling the parents back. I think we need to go down to Colorado ourselves and we need to go soon." Burt responded as he walked out of the room.

I picked my cellphone up and called Mr. Berry back.

"Alan?" I asked when someone picked up the phone. "Carole again."

"Carole, are you alright? Did you find out anything?" The voice came over the line.

"Burt is calling people right now. He also said we need to get down to Colorado ourselves and that we need to go down there soon." I responded.

"Hold on a minute." I heard the voice on the other end talking to another man before he came back on the phone. "Brad and I are coming. We'll be over to your house within the hour."

"Okay. See you then." I got off the phone with Alan and immediately called Julie Anderson. I explained the situation to her. She sounded extremely upset.

"We're going to drive down there and see what's going on. Do you want to join us?" I asked her.

"I wish I could but I can't. I can't miss work. I need to keep this job and I can't just leave Anna, Stefan and Lizzy. Please tell my boy that I love him and let me know how he is whenever you see him. Also, please keep me updated on everything?" I felt pity for the woman. She had her three younger kids to take care of and Blaine's father didn't seem to be around that much with his job. She relied a lot on Blaine even if he wasn't home all that much.

"I will, I promise. I'm sure they are all fine." I said the last statement not really believing in it myself. I had just hung up the phone when Burt came back in the room. He looked at me, eyes raised and asking the question.

"Hey, both Berry's will be here within the hour. Julie can't leave her kids. Who did you talk to?" I asked.

"Helen Fabray and Diana Puckerman. They are both coming. You should go and put some things together Carole." Burt said. "I'm going to run down to the garage and tell Joe what's up and that he needs to keep track of things."

I nodded as I got up from where I was still sitting on the ground. "I'll get the directions too. Do we know where we are headed?" I asked.

"Just get Denver, Colorado. We'll go from there." Burt responded. "Carole, we need to go as soon as the others get here."

I could see what Burt wasn't saying when I looked at him. Even if the kids, Will and Emma were still alive and not too badly injured, there was a very high chance that they would not stay alive for very much longer.


	17. Emma

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. :) As always, thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts that I am still getting!**

**Just one thing, some of you are asking for more Finchel drama, this story isn't focused solely on them... I just put them in the character thing as I needed two characters to put there. The story is focused on everyone. I hope that's okay.**

**That saying, there is more RACHEL drama coming in this chapter and in coming chapters. :)**

**As always, read and review. I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or anything related to it.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17<em>

**Emma**

"Emma?" I looked up as I saw the outline of Will walking over to me in the darkness. He had a thick sweatshirt in his hands which he handed to me. I smiled as I carefully put it on.

"Better?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Much better. Lucky the kids found your suitcase." I said smiling. I was surprised when Will took my hand. He sat down next to me and then looked at me.

"How are you doing with all of this Emma?" Will asked.

"I'm doing okay. Surprisingly okay." I said softly. "Not fantastic but okay. How are the kids doing?"

"They're okay. I think the blankets and warmer clothes are helping. I'm a little concerned by the fact that we don't have material to make a fire. They are all completely exhausted." Will responded. "I'm a little worried about a few of them though. Brittany, Rachel, Tina, Sam, Quinn… I think some of them are hurt much worse than they are letting on." Will's face took on a worried look.

"What about you? Your shoulder?" I asked. I knew Will hadn't said much about his shoulder but I was very aware that it was hurt.

"It's okay. Sore and painful but I'm mostly worried for the kids." Will responded. I thought that statement over for a few moment and then I asked a question that had been inside me the entire time that we had been on the mountain.

"Will, do you think we will all make it out of this in one piece? Do you think we'll even make it out of this?" I asked. Will stared at the ground and there was a long pause before he finally responded.

"I don't know Emma." Will sighed. "I really don't. We are in the middle of the mountains somewhere in Colorado with a bunch of injured kids, hardly any food and water, no shelter and no cellphones. Not exactly the recipe to get out of a situation… and not exactly a cause for a picnic." Will said.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I saw something. I could see a lone figure moving around the piles of blankets and kids.

"Is that Kurt? What is he doing?" I asked recognizing the figure.

"Waking up Rachel and Quinn. Can't let them sleep all night with the suspected concussions. Blaine was going to do it again, but Kurt pretty much forced him to go to sleep." Will responded; and I noticed a small smile on his face. "I think that it may actually be the first time that Blaine has slept. That boy works himself way too hard to protect everyone."

I watched Kurt reach one girl, wake her and move onto the next one before I actually spoke again.

"We can't keep doing this Will." I said.

"Do what?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Pushing them to move Will. Puck is strong but carrying Artie all day today exhausted him. Mike almost fell numerous times today from exhaustion. Sam's leg is in absolute agony, he won't say anything but I can tell. Rachel can barely walk as she now has a fever and Tina has her fever that I think is getting worse. Blaine basically hasn't slept at all. Finn is in a lot of pain with his shoulder as well and I know you are. The others are all completely exhausted as well." I said.

"I have too Emma. Keeping everyone moving is our only chance at possibly finding other people and getting out of this nightmare." Will responded. He rubbed his hands over his face and then looked back at me with tired, pain-filled eyes. "Emma, it is killing me that I am causing more pain on these kids, but we absolutely cannot stay in just one place. That would be an even worse decision than moving. You know these kids Emma, they are fighters. I know that they will continue fighting to get rescued, despite whatever they have to go through, and I will not be the one to take that fight away from them."

I looked at Will in surprise. I had always been attracted to him but the trip was making me feel even more attracted, especially that little speech he just gave. He looked at me and smiled a little before looking back at the ground. I continued to look at the man before me.

"Mr. Schuester?" I heard Kurt call from where he was by Rachel and Finn. Will got up and I followed him over, wrapping my arms around the thick sweatshirt I was wearing. Kurt was kneeling next to Rachel, who was clearly still asleep. Finn was sitting up, looking half-asleep and upset, holding onto Rachel's hand for dear life. Will knelt down next to Kurt.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Her fever. It's spiking even higher. I don't know what it is but I can tell it's high." Kurt responded worriedly.

"Why couldn't I see that?" I heard Finn mumble. I looked at him and could see tears forming in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I heard Blaine's voice behind me and turned around to see the boy, looking dead on his feet but still up on them and somehow functioning.

"Go back to sleep Blaine." Kurt said, not looking up from Rachel.

"Awake now. Can't go back to sleep now. " Blaine said sounding more awake. "What's wrong?" He repeated.

"Her fever is getting even higher." Kurt responded, finally looking up.

"Okay. Can someone get shirts or something of the sort and fill them with snow? I know it sounds crazy but we need to put them on her wrists, forehead and under her armpits. It might cool her down a bit." Blaine said. He moved over to Kurt and knelt down next to him. I nodded and pulled the thick sweatshirt off that I had on. I pulled off the thinner sweater I was wearing underneath before putting the sweatshirt back on. I put snow in the sweater and handed it back to Blaine who put in on Rachel's forehead. I saw that Will had on done the same with the two shirts he was wearing, and Blaine put them on Rachel's wrists.

"I'm an idiot." Finn said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"I should have seen that it was getting higher. I was just so focused on my shoulder that I couldn't focus anytime on her. I'm her boyfriend, I'm supposed to take care of her." Finn said sounding miserable.

"Finn. Man up." Kurt said. "We are looking after her now. You need to man up if you want to help."


	18. Artie

**A/N: I'm just going to say... I hate this chapter. I have re-written it about 4 times and have now just decided to upload it and just hate it. I'm sorry it is so short. It was kind of a needed chapter though. **

**I am going to be uploading Chapter 19 today as well. **

**The story GETS BETTER after this I PROMISE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or anything.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18<p>

I was staring at Brittany's face again. It had been three days since the accident and Brittany had only been conscious three times since then. They were three very brief times in which she was mostly confused, even more confused than Brittany usually was. Santana had tried to explain but Brittany wasn't staying awake long enough to fully understand what was happening and why she hurt so badly. She also hadn't been able to tell us where she was hurt and how much it hurt which we needed to know so we could attempt to help her. Santana and Blaine had been putting ice on her head but we didn't know whether or not it was helping or harming her more.

"Hey Artie?" I heard Mercedes' voice nearby and I looked up. She was walking towards me holding a half-empty water bottle. She handed it to me and I took a sip.

"How many of these do we have left?" I asked handing it back to her, so she could put the lid back on.

"2 and a half. Including this one." Mercedes replied after screwing the lid back on.

"That's not much." I said.

"No, and we are desperately trying to save it for Tina, Brittany and Rachel without getting completely dehydrated ourselves." Mercedes said

"How is Rachel? Do we know what is wrong with her?" I asked and Mercedes shook her head.

"No, we have no idea. Finn has been assigned to watch her and not let her out of his sight. She's acting very strangely. Blaine said he thought she might have brain swelling or something like that."

"Brain swelling? That's really serious. Why didn't that show up right away?" I asked.

"Apparently it doesn't always. Or it could have been because we all just assumed that she had the concussion going on." Mercedes replied.

"'Cedes?" I asked. "Do you think we will all get out of this? Do you think_ any_ of us will get out of this?" I asked.

"I don't know Artie. I'd love to say that we will all get out of this but with Britt, Rachel and Tina getting steadily worse I don't think we all will and it breaks my heart to say that. And I don't know if any of us will get out of here. I mean, does anyone even know where we are?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know. Cellphones won't work." I replied.

"Exactly. No one can use the cellphones to find us." Mercedes replied.

"But you know Rachel's dads are probably out there wrangling up search party after search party to look for her." I said

"From Ohio? We are in Colorado." Mercedes said, stating the obvious.

"If they are anything like Rachel, they have already driven down to Colorado and are here somewhere." I replied. "And I'm sure Finn's mom and Kurt's dad are too."

"I'm just so worried about everyone. We don't know what is up with Rachel, Tina and Brittany are completely out of it, you are hurt, Finn, Mr. Schue, Sam, Quinn and Blaine are all hurt. There are more hurt than healthy people right now."

"Well, I can't feel my pain. One good thing about being paralyzed there." I said trying to make a joke but Mercedes only stared at me, her facial expression not changing at the attempted joke.

"Plus dehydration and hypothermia." Mercedes continued listing off negative things.

"Can you stop Mercedes? It is much better to look at the good things right now." I said. "You, Ms Pillsbury, Kurt, Santana, Lauren, Mike and Puck are all fine and uninjured which is a good thing."


	19. Will

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I promise this one is much better than the last one. Things start to happen here so I hope you guys all like it. As always, please review! It makes my day.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee or any characters._

**Oh, and there is more swearing in here than the other chapters. That's why the rating changed in case of any of you saw that... just being careful.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19<p>

WILL

"Shit." I turned around to see Finn standing behind me with a guilty expression on his face.

"Finn? What's up?" I asked the boy standing there, alarmed by the look on his face.

"Ummm…." He stammered.

"What?" I asked again.

"I can't find Rachel." Finn responded

"Sorry? Repeat that again?" Even as I asked, I knew that I had heard Finn the first time.

"I uh- I can't find Rachel." Finn repeated. I noticed that his eyes hadn't actually left the ground once.

"Dude, how the HELL did you lose Rachel?" Puck came up beside me.

"Wait a minute, you did what Finn?" Blaine's attention had been caught

"Dude Blaine told you to watch her! She doesn't know what she is doing right now." Puck said.

"Stop it!" I said loudly. "Arguing about it like this is not going to help us find her. Finn, when did you last see her?"

"Like 10 minutes ago? I needed to stretch my legs and I thought she was asleep… I walked over to where Lauren and Santana were; stayed there for a few minutes and then I came back over. She was gone when I came back." Finn said

I noticed that by this time everyone except Artie, Brittany, Tina and Sam had approached us.

"Dude, are you a fricking idiot?" Puck was having another go at Finn and I broke it off before it could escalate.

"Puck, knock it off. Okay guys, we are going to have to go with the hope that she didn't wander off the mountain." I heard a collective gasp at my statement and I tried to hurry on. "Puck, Blaine, Quinn, Mercedes- you come with me into the woods. Lauren, Santana, Kurt, Mike, Finn- go back up the path we took to come down here. Emma- you stay here with the other four. Okay?" I looked around at all the kids and saw a collective agreement among the pale faces.

"Lets do it." Puck said.

"Okay my group, lets go." I started towards the woods and I could hear the sounds of the kids footsteps behind me. I could hear Puck and Blaine talking behind me in what sounded like irritated voices.

"If you are talking about Finn again, knock it off." I called back behind me and immediately there was a cut off of voices.

"Honestly you guys, grow up. It doesn't matter whose fault it is. We just need to find Rachel." Mercedes' voice rang out and I smiled in approval at the same time that I heard Puck grumble something back.

We continued our straight walk for another 15 minutes before the path began to go up.

"Watch your footing. Especially you Blaine. Watch your arm." I called back as I put one foot on the steep incline. I suddenly caught sight of something and stopped. I felt a slight push as someone ran into the back of me, surprised at my abrupt stop-Quinn.

"What's wrong?" She asked coming around to the side of me.

"Shhh… do you see her?" I asked as the other three came around the sides of Quinn and I

"Rach-"Mercedes started to call out before I stopped her.

"Shhhh. We need to sneak up on her. She might possibly run away otherwise. I don't know what her brain is doing right now and how she is thinking." I said.

"Oh, okay." Mercedes said looking guilty.

I motioned the kids forwards and we moved as quietly as we possibly could. Rachel continued to prance forwards and we advanced ever so slightly, managing to stay quiet until I heard a thump and then- "shit"-. Blaine had tripped on a tree root and landed directly on his already broken arm. I started to go towards him at the same time Mercedes did and he held up his unbroken arm to stop us.

"Go get Rachel. Get me on the way back." Blaine said through gritted teeth, trying to mask the pain that he was feeling.

"Crap." I heard Puck say and I turned back around. Rachel had spooked at the site of us and we now sprinting away in the opposite direction. We all-minus Blaine- took off after her.

"WATCH YOUR FOOTING!" I yelled to the three kids sprinting in front of me.

"RACHEL!" I heard Quinn scream at the top of her lungs after a few moments of running.

The voice must have resonated with Rachel because she suddenly stopped and stared at us. We managed to catch up to her and upon stopping; we all bent over, clutching our sides and breathing heavily.

"Oh god…" I knew immediately that Rachel was standing on a frozen spring and that it wasn't going to continue holding her weight. Quinn was oblivious to this and she moved towards Rachel. She had almost reached Rachel when Rachel's legs gave out and she fell onto the ice. Quinn, who had reached her, caught her and they both fell to the ice. It was then that I heard the cracking start.

"Shit." Puck seemed incapable of saying something else as he watched the scene unfold. Quinn's eyes got huge and before any of us could say or do anything, the ice beneath Quinn and Rachel fully cracked and both girls splashed down into the freezing water.

"SHIT!" Puck swore again as we watched them disappear.

"Puck, get down. We need to try to crawl across the ice to them. CRAWL. Do not rush. I know you want to but the ice will just crack under you." I said slowly in order for Puck to understand that I didn't want him to go through the ice with the girls. He got down on the ice and slowly crawled across to the girls. It seemed like an eternity before Puck reached the hole in the ice where Quinn had surfaced and was trying desperately to keep herself and Rachel afloat.

"Careful Puck." Mercedes called out from next to me. I saw Puck manage to get both girls out on the ice.

"Crawl Quinn. Crawl across the ice." I yelled at the shivering girl. As Quinn got herself safely across the ice, Puck worked on getting Rachel across and it wasn't long before they were back on dry land. I pulled Rachel away from Puck and started rubbing her hands, trying to get some warmth back into them. After a few moments, I picked her up into my arms, trying to ignore the screaming pain in my shoulder.

"Puck?" I asked motioning to Quinn who was still lying on the ground.

"Got it." Puck said. He reached down and quickly got the shivering girl into his arms.

"Mercedes, you have to go ahead. Get Blaine and go back to the camp. We need warmth for these two when we get back. Got it?" I asked the girl standing next to me. She nodded and took off, walking as fast as she could while Puck and I followed at a slower but still brisk pace.


	20. Puck 2

_A/N:_

_First off, I LOVE YOU GUYS! I got over 20 ( I lost count) notifications on those two chapters AND I went over 50 reviews, which I never envisioned. _

_And as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review! I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews and they are really helpful! I have taken some of your suggestions before. J_

_Also, next chapter(after this one)= drama._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>

**PUCK**

"What the hell happened to them man?" Finn came rushing up as Mr. Schue and I reached the group.

"They fell through the ice." I responded

"Ice?" Finn responded dimly.

"Yes you idiot. There's a spring and they both fell through the ice." I put Quinn down on a blanket that had been spread out where Ms Pillsbury, Mercedes and Santana got to work trying to warm her up. She was still conscious but her lips were turning blue and her hands were ice cold.

"Easy Puck, One thing at a time. It's a good idea but lets focus on the girls first." Mr. Schuester said to me from where he was by Rachel, Kurt, Lauren and Finn. I noticed that Finn was clutching Rachel's hand, staring at her eyes; his face clouded by absolute guilt and worry.

I looked around and saw Blaine sitting by himself a short distance away from the group. I walked over to him and as I got closer, I could see that his face was green, greener than I had seen it earlier when he first fell over.

"You must have a high pain tolerance dude. You've broken and bashed your arm so many times now." I said as I fully reached him.

He looked up and I could see then that his face was actually a great shade of green.

"I threw up from the pain after you guys took off after Rachel." Blaine said.

"Oh, well. You aren't complaining about it dude." I said

"No point." Blaine replied shrugging. "Everyone here is hurt and I haven't heard anyone else complain. I'm not about to be the first." Blaine responded.

"You know what Blaine… you're okay." I said. "I wasn't sure at first, you messing with my man Kurt and you being a Gargler or whatever, but you are pretty decent." I said.

"Warbler. But thanks Puck." Blaine said smiling slightly.

Blaine and I sat in silence for a few minutes watching the others attempt to warm Quinn and Rachel up.

"How are you doing?" I called over.

"Clearly something is terribly wrong with Rachel, but she isn't shaking anymore which is an improvement." Kurt replied back.

"How about Quinn?" Blaine asked.

"She blacked out but she appears to be alright. Her lips are finally red again, and not purple like they were." Mercedes called back without looking up.

I looked back at Blaine who had slumped over, his face on his knees.

"Dude? What's up?" I asked grabbed his shoulder.

I can't believe I tripped. I could have helped you get them out even quicker!" Blaine responded.

"No you couldn't." I said. "One arm isn't strong enough to have gotten both of them out, and the ice would not have held both of us. It barely supported me when I was dragging Rachel and we were both on our stomachs at that point. Don't beat yourself up man. Nothing you could have done to help the situation, and the girls are going to be fine." I said with my hand still on his shoulder.

"mmmmooohppp." Blaine mumbled something incoherent, not taking his head out of his hands. I shook my head and looked around, aware that someone was missing from the group and I hadn't seen him since we had been back.

"Where's Mike?" I asked.

"He's in the tree." Kurt responded looking up from Rachel.

"Tree?" I asked. Kurt nodded and pointed to a tree. I walked away from Blaine and over to the tree that Kurt was pointing to. I stood underneath and looking up, saw that Mike was perched up there on one of the branches.

"Dude Mike? Why are you in tree?" I asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can see anything. A safer way down or anything really." Mike called down. "I went 30 feet up but all I saw was trees and more trees. I was actually on my way down. Watch out the way." I stepped back as Mike began to climb down. As I watched him coming down, his foot slipped and then his arm slipped. Mike came crashing down through a tangle of leaves, branches and limbs. He hit the ground aabout 5 feet away from me and I rushed over. I was aware that Blaine was beside me.

"MIKE!" I heard a girls' voice exclaim.

I looked down at Mike who was still on the ground. His eyes were open but they were huge and he was gasping for air, like a fish out of water.

"Mike, try to take deep breaths. You got the wind knocked out of you. You'll be fine in a few minutes. Just try to take deep breaths and calm down." Blaine was true to his word and after a few moments, Mike stopped gasping and he was able to sit up.

"You are such an idiot Mike." I said. "In the future, leave the climbing of the trees to someone who won't fall." I said grinning.

"Deal." Mike said fully standing up.

"What else do you suppose could go wrong?" I heard Blaine mutter and I spun around.

"DO NOT say that Dude! Do NOT say that." I said sharply and Blaine looked surprised at my tone. "That is seriously always the worst thing to say."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because everytime someone says something like that, something else has to go wrong." I said.

"Don't worry Puck. Nothing else is going to happen. We are going to get out of this." Blaine said.


	21. Blaine 2

_A/N: So here is Chapter 21. I hope you guys enjoy the drama and don't kill me for what happens in this chapter... I love you all for reviews and notifications and I get so excite_d _to see them, so don't hate me for this._

_Please read and review! As always, I love getting them; almost as much as Kurt loves scarves. :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Glee or the characters._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 22<p>

BLAINE

"Hey Blaine." I heard Kurt's soft voice beside me.

"Hey love, what's up?" I smiled when Kurt put his hand on my unbroken one.

"How are you really? You won't talk much about it but how is your wrist?" Kurt's face was creased up with worry.

"It's fine. It's definitely broken but it is fine despite that. Really Kurt, it's okay. I'm a toughie." I said trying to sound reassuring.

"I know you. That is why I am worried Blaine." Kurt responded.

"Really, I am okay Kurt. Besides, we'll be rescued soon and then it'll get taken care of and everything will be okay." I said. I wasn't actually sure if we were ever going to get rescued but I was determined to be positive as there wasn't much positivity going around the group at the present time.

"That is so you Blaine. Always being positive and awesome and that is one of the reasons that I love you as much as I do." Kurt said and my heard swelled. The fawn haired boy was definitely someone that I loved. I was suddenly unaware that Kurt had moved away by the cold I felt in my hand.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" I asked seeing him crouching, looking over the edge of the mountain. He turned around and stood up.

"Sorry, I was just looking-" What Kurt was looking for, I would never know as the ridge that Kurt was standing on suddenly gave away and with a scream, Kurt fell.

"KURT! KURT!" I screamed repeatedly as I ran to the side where he had gone over. My heart had stopped the second I had seen him go over. Admist the still falling rocks, I could see Kurt about 30 feet below, on a ledge and he wasn't moving. "KURT!" I screamed again and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Puck beside me, his face sheet white. I looked around and saw Santana and Lauren holding back a struggling Finn.

"Let me get over there!" Finn said.

"No. Absolutely not Finn." Santana responded.

"I have to get down there." I said.

"Blaine, you are already hurt and it is dangerous.." Mr. Schuester started.

"I HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE NOW!" I shouted refusing to listen to anyone telling me now. I couldn't look down anymore at the prone, still figure of the boy that I loved. "NOW!" I screamed again.

"Blaine." I jumped when Mercedes' voice rang out beside me.

"I have an idea. It is extremely dangerous and you yourself could fall very easily." Mercedes said. I looked at her for a few seconds before responding.

"Lets do it. I don't care what is is, let's do it." I said. Mercedes nodded and then turned to Puck.

"Get all of the extra shirts and sweatshirts and bring them over here. Blaine, you have a belt on right?" Mercedes asked me. I nodded as I watched Puck, Santana and Lauren run around getting the extra clothing items.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Finn asked coming over to me now that the girls holding him back had let him go. "I'll go Blaine."

"No Finn. Your shoulder is messed up. I need to do this." I said shaking my head at Finn's insistence. "I know he's your brother but he's my boyfriend and I need to be the one down there with him."

"Okay, we are going to tie the shirts together and attach it to your belt to help lower you down. It won't reach all the way down to Kurt though so you'll have to fall a bit but I don't know how else to get you down there." Mercedes said coming back over to me.

"It's brilliant." I responded as Puck, Santana and Lauren joined us, arms laden with clothes and blankets. I got to work with all of them tying the clothes together and then onto my belt. I was about to take a step off when Finn spoke up agan. "Blaine, let me do this."

"No. I'm lighter than you Finn." I said. I knew Finn was feeling terribly guilty about everything and that he wanted to be the one to take care of Kurt and I admired his love for Kurt but I wanted to get down to Kurt, and I wanted to get down there quickly. I nodded to Puck who was supporting my weight and he slackened the rope a little. I took a step off and began to repel down the side of the mountain. I was able to make it about 20 feet down before I ran out of rope.

"Blaine! We have to keep some of these blankets. Once I untie them, you are going to fall, okay?" Mercedes screamed down.

"OKAY!" I yelled back up. It was a few second later and I found myself falling. I tried to dodge any part of Kurt as I landed but I hit his limp hand. I stumbled backwards, tripped over a small rock and in my haste to correct myself, I whacked my injured hand once again. Instantly the pain vanished which I might have thought was strange in any other circumstance but I put this to the back of mind as I crawled over to Kurt. I hesitantly put my fingers on his neck and then his wrist.

"Is-breathing? He- alive-Blaine?" I could barely hear Mercedes' voice as she called down.

"YES!" I roared at the top of my lungs.

"BLAINE!" That was Mr. Schuesters voice that could faintly here. "Path-20 feet below- Find-way. Stay-you. Don't-get-down." I could only hear snippets of what the teacher was saying but I understood. After more shouting, the communication ceased. I untied one of the blankets that was still tied to my waist and put it on top of Kurt. I then grabbed one of his hands with my uninjured one.

"Oh Kurt, please stay alive. We can get through this together, I need you to stay alive though, I love you." I said looking into the expressionless face.

"Blaine…" I heard a faint voice and saw Kurt's eyes flicker open. Looking into them, I could see that they were not Kurt's warm eyes that I loved to stare into… all I could see was pain and fear in them.

"Kurt. You are going to be okay." It was at that moment that Kurt's eyes closed again and he started to gasp for breath, his chest rising up and down rapidly. It was a few gasps and then his chest stopped rising up and down completely.

"NO!" I shouted getting up onto my knees. I threw the blanket off of him and started to give him CPR. "KURT HUMMEL! DO NOT give up on me now. You do not have permission to give up on me! I need you! I need you to stay alive and start breathing again. Please Kurt, please."


	22. Santana 2

_A/N: Ahhh you guys are all awesome! I love you all!_

**StarGleekPotterR5-** First off, LOVE your name! Second, I love that we had the same thought.

_**xLilSugaBaby13x**- You'll see what I decide to do. :) _

_**Juliet Hummel-Anderson**: Sorry for ripping your heart out!_

_**KGBKGB**- It was NOT a dream._

_**werynt**- It isn't Rachel/Finn next. That WILL come though._

_One thing guys- I said at the beginning; this is NOT solely based on Rachel/Finn. Yes, they are the two characters I put down but I have said multiple times, it is not solely based on them._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) There are about 7 or 8 more to come.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>

SANTANA

"How the heck do you propose we get to them Puck? They are the side of a freaking mountain. Rachel, Brittany and Tina are unconscious. Artie, Sam and Quinn can't walk. We already tried the carrying each other thing once and that didn't work out that well at all did it?" Finn snapped angrily

"Dude, we get that you are worried about your bro. We are all worried and we are trying to figure out a way to get to him and Blaine. You are not helping us by snapping at all of us." Puck retorted.

I was standing with all the others as we watched this exchange take place.

"Why don't the ones of us who can walk go and try to find a way down?" Mercedes volunteered.

"No. Remember what happened last time we split up? We nearly lost Santana." Mike spoke up.

I hesitated for a moment before I realized that I needed to speak up. "Guys, Mercedes is right. We need to find a way down and if that way is to split up, then we need to do that."

"Santana…" Mike started.

"This is the way we need to go." I repeated. I looked around at the group and saw many apprehensive faces. "YOU GUYS!" I basically screamed. "Lady Fingers and Hobbit are down on the mountain in trouble. We need to find them."

"Okay Santana." Mercedes said, I heard her mutter, _didn't know you really cared,_ under breath and I glared at her.

"Okay, I guess splitting up is the plan then." Mr. Schue said. "Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Emma, Lauren and Mike- are you all okay to go?" Mr. Schue looked around at all of us that he named off. I nodded and was aware that everyone around me also nodded.

"What about me Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.

"You and I are going to stay up here Finn." Mr. Schuester responded.

"Santana? Are you ready to go?" Puck asked and I looked at him. His arms were full of various items as were Lauren's, Mike's and Miss Pillsbury's.

"Mercedes?" I asked seeing her looking over the edge. She straightened up and walked over to us.

"I was attempting to tell Blaine our plan but he couldn't hear me." She explained. "Wind takes away all sound."

We walked over to the path that Mike, Puck, Lauren and I had taken before. I took one glance back at the small group we were leaving behind. As I was looking back, I got a sinking feeling in my stomach when I realized that it would possibly be the last time that I would see them. I could tell by Mercedes' and Miss Pillsbury's faces that they were thinking the same thing. We all looked at one another before the boys and Lauren motioned for us to go forward with them.

We reached the same 8 foot drop that we had gone down before and eased ourselves down carefully. Puck going down first and helping the rest of us come down.

"Be careful from now on everyone." Mike cautioned. The next 40 minutes were extremely nerve-wrecking for me, even with Mike directly behind me. Going very slowly, we were able to navigate the icy path without any incident, passing the spot where I had gone over.

"whoa." Without any warning, the path suddenly went downwards.

"Slow down even more." Puck warned from the front. The pace we were taking got even slower until the path evened out. I was too focused on my feet to notice that we had suddenly stopped and I almost plowed directly into the back of Lauren and I heard Mike quickly stop himself behind me.

"Can any of you see what I see?" Puck asked and I could see him looking up. I looked up to my left at the side of the mountain. About 15 feet up, I could see two figures on the side of the mountain, one with their arms around the other.

"Is it them?" Mercedes asked.

"It certainly looks like it." I replied squinting, in the hopes of getting a better look,

"Okay, so we are now under them which is better than being above, but how do we get to them now?" Lauren asked.

"I climb." Puck said so simply that we all stared at him.

"What did you say?" Lauren asked.

"I said I would climb." Puck repeated himself.

"Absolutely not Noah!" Miss Pillsbury said at the exact time that Lauren yelled, "Are you serious?"

"Guys, trust me. I got this." I could only watch helplessly as Puck made his way over to the side of the mountain and began to climb up the extremely rocky side of the mountain, without any safety gear or protection.

"He's completely insane. He is seriously completely insane." I heard Mercedes mutter and I nodded, agreeing with her. Something that only happened once in a blue moon. With us all watching him, including Blaine who had now noticed us, Puck made it about 10 feet up before he stopped. I saw Blaine scoot over on the ledge and lean down to get closer to Puck, who was hanging on the side of the mountain. I could only hear snippets of what they were talking about but gathered that Puck wanted Blaine to use the rope of t-shirts and blankets that he still had to help lower Kurt and then himself down. Puck moved back down the mountain a few feet and motioned to Blaine, who started to carefully lower the limp Kurt down. Puck helped to steady him while Blaine lowered Kurt slowly.

"PUCK!" Lauren shouted as one of Puck's hand slipped. He quickly steadied and himself, grabbing another rock on the mountain and looked down.

"All good." He said though I could see his face was a lot paler than before.

When Kurt got lower to the ground, I rushed over and Mike and I helped lower him to the ground. Mike untied the ropes and set about helping Blaine and Puck get off the mountain. I knelt down at Kurt's side while Mercedes grabbed blankets and of the first aid kits that Lauren had carried. Kurt's face was covered in bruises and there was dried blood all over his face. His arm also looked broken but I was more worried about internal bruises.

"He stopped breathing twice." Blaine's voice came from behind me as he walked over. "Luckily I know CPR." Blaine smiled weakly. I looked at him and I could see blood all over Blaine's hands and shirts. Seeing all that blood sickened me. Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand and held it to her face.

"He was also conscious at one point. Didn't say much as that was right before his heart stopped the first time." Blaine said. "Ne needs serious care. More care than a first aid-kit and a blanket can give him."

"Puckerman. You are such an idiot for risking your life like that." Lauren said. "I'm glad you did but still…"

My mind was a whirl, looking down at Kurt and looking around at the small group, I knew what I had to do. I stood up and moved away from Kurt.

"Santana?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"I need to keep going." I said ignoring the gasps of shock I got from everyone."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Look, we all know that we are not going to get rescued from the mountain unless they know that we are here, which they don't. Someone needs to find even lower ground and that person needs to be me." I explained giving a glare daring them all to argue. No one tried to dispute what I was saying and I knew that I was right.

"I'm going with you the San." Mike said walking over.

"I can't stop you when I know that you are right Santana, just be careful please, both of you." Ms Pillsbury said. I nodded and both Mike and I set off, once again, to try to find lower ground.

* * *

><p><em>I reckon we've walked about 6 hours now.<em> I thought a as I followed Mike through a mass of trees.

"Santana, do you see that?" Mike was pointing forwards and I thought that I could see random dashes of red and yellow.

"HERE!" Mike suddenly screamed and I suddenly understood what the flashes were.

"HERE! WE OVER HERE!" I added my voice to Mike's. A snowmobile broke through the trees and I sank down into the snow in relief.

"San?" Mike asked me looking worried.

"We're saved." I breathed, tears starting to flow down my frozen cheeks.


	23. Burt

_A/N: Please don't kill me for this chapter since most of you said you didn't like the parents chapter. It's just I don't have anything else written right now and I feel bad for not updating. _

_This chapter sort of starts a little behind the last chapter in a way._

_I hope you like it and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Life is being life basically. :D_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee_.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 24<p>

Burt

"What do you mean, you have no news? We all just drove here from Limo, Ohio and you have no news? You have absolutely no news? Absolutely nothing?" I couldn't believe it. I had driven down to the Denver Police station. In the car for 22 hours with Carole, Rachel's dads, Quinn's mother and Puck's mother. "They have been gone for over 3 days now, and you have nothing?"

"Burt, you are scaring the receptionist by yelling at her. Come and sit down with us. We'll hear something soon." Carole said touching my arm.

I sat myself down in the hard, plastic chairs with the other parents and before long, a policeman came out into the waiting area.

"McKinley parents?" He asked looking at our group.

"Yes. That is us." Mrs. Fabrey responded.

"Come back with me please." Carole took my hand as we followed the other parents and the policeman into a room.

"Sit down please." The policeman had dark circles under his eyes. He pulled out a torn-up looking map and spread it on the table.

"Why are you showing us a map? A map of Colorado?" I asked, confused.

"I'm showing you where we have searched. We have about a 500 mile radius that the plane could have crashed and they could be. Police and rescue from 5 counties have been out the past few days. The rain caused a bit of a delay but we have been out there, on skiis and snowmobiles." The man explained. "We aren't giving up until we find out where they are, no matter what condition they may be in when we find them."

"Thank you officer." Mrs. Puckerman spoke up.

"It's Mitch. Call me Mitch." The Officer said,

"Okay Mitch, what can we do?" I asked.

"Your best bet is to stay put. We don't know where they could be and you trying to find them certainly won't help us. And we don't want you getting upset if we find something that isn't a good thing."

"We cannot just stay at the police station! I want to help!" I said angrily. "Take me to where one of the search parties are!"

Mitch sighed, looking at me for a few moments. He got up and left, coming back a few moments later with another policeman.

"This is Brian. Brian was about to head out to one of the search sites about 100 miles away. He says he'll take you with him." Mitch said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Tell us as soon as you know ANYTHING. Good or bad." Carole said as I got up. I gave her a hug and followed Brian out of the front door. We climbed into his police car and headed out to the search site. Brian actually put the sirens on in his car and we passed a few cars on the way out.

Despite the siren, the car ride was quiet and when we reached the site I followed Brian over to the edge of the woods where they were people gathered. I could see EMT's, ski patrol, policeman, skiis and snowmobiles.

"Hey Brian." A guy on skiis came over.

"Hey Liam." Brian said. "What's the plan today?"

"Luke and I are going north on the skiis with Adam and Ben on the ski-do's. We are going as far as possible." Liam said. As I looked at Liam, I noticed that he looked dead on his feet and I felt a surge of respect for these men who were determinedly looking for the kids. I stepped forwards and Liam looked at me, confused.

"Burt Hummel. Son and stepson out there. I need to thank you for the effort that you are putting in looking for them."

"It's my pleasure sir. We will find them." Liam said. He nodded at Brian and then took off with his group. I went to sit down in one of the chairs nearby and Brian shoved a hand of coffee into my hands. I thanked him and took a sip.

It was about an hour before I actually heard anything. Brian's walkie crackled to life

"Brian." A voice said and Brian picked up his walkie.

"Liam." I leaned forwards anxiously.

"We found two of them Brian. Luke was ahead of me and he noticed a boy in the woods. The boy started to yell and we realized that there was a girl with him too. They both looked okay and we talked to them. They told us that everyone was alive at least. We are on our way back over there. We need to get the helicopters to get everyone else."

"What were their names?" I asked.

"Santana and Mike." The voice came back through a second later.

"How are the others?" I asked, talking into the walkie that I had taken from Brian.

"We'll be back soon. We'll talk to you then." Liam said and I heard the walkie crackle out. It was a very anxious 45 minutes before the group came out of the woods and joined us. I saw the two kids get off the back of the snowmobile and walk over to us. They were immediately surrounded by people, covered in blankets and handed cups of coffee.

"Mr. Hummel?" I heard Santana ask.

"Yes." I responded.

"How are you here?" Mike asked.

"Drove down to Denver." I responded. "How is everyone?"

"Um, well, most people are okay. Just hypothermia, bruises and dehydration and things like that." Mike said.

"What about Finn? And Kurt? And Rachel? And Blaine?" I asked hesitantly.

"Finn and Blaine are okay. Blaine messed up his arm pretty badly and Finn messed up his shoulder. Rachel is pretty messed up though and Kurt…" Mike halted and my heart dropped.

"Kurt? What's wrong with Kurt?" I asked frantically.

"He fell… he fell off the side of the mountain." Santana said slowly.

"Is he dead?" I asked. I knew it was a blunt question but I had to ask.

"No." Santana said quickly. "Oh gosh no, I didn't mean that Mr. Hummel. He fell about 30 feet and a ledge caught him. He's unconscious and Blaine had to give him CPR twice. That was what we knew when we left. Blaine saved his life."

Santana and Mike were called over to the helicopters that they were going in to help the rescuers locate everyone. I sat down heavily in the chair I was in previously, covering my eyes with my hands.

_Please let_ my _son be okay. Please let him be okay._


	24. Sam 2

_A/N: GUYSSS! I am SOOOO sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I can't even begin to explain my last 2 weeks... I have pulled an insane amount of all-nighters and those nights that haven't been all-nighters_; _I have slept around 5-6 hours so I am tired. Haha. I am in the process of trying to transfer colleges as well as getting things set for my internship in January as well as keeping up with my classes and everything else._

_So anyways, I apologize profusely and hopefully the next update will not take so long. I can't make any promises though... :/_

_As always, PLEASE read and review. I LOVE reviews from you guys! :)_

**_Disclaimer: I own none of Glee or its characters._**

_Btw- there is STILL a few more chapters in this story. I think I have 29 or 30 planned._

_**and FINCHEL IS oming. There isn't much of it in this chapter but it IS coming.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 25<p>

Sam

"Mr. Schuester, I'm not really sure that sending that group was the best idea." I heard Finn's voice and spun my head from where I had been watching Quinn, to the other two talking.

"Why's that Finn?" Mr. Schue asked. He was staring into the fire that had been cold for a long time.

"Because now we are stuck up here. There is no way they will come back up here. Especially if they have Kurt now, and we all know that there is no way he isn't hurt badly. We are stuck up here." Finn responded.

In an ordinary situation, I would have been surprised by Finn actually thinking, but my thoughts were filled with the fact that I knew he was right.

"Do you imagine Mike abandoning Tina Finn? I don't and I am sure they will find a way back up to us." Mr. Schuester's words were heartfelt, but the look on his face showed otherwise.

"Sam?" Quinn's voice broke into my thoughts and my head shot around.

"Hey Quinn." I said trying to rearrange what I knew was a frown on my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head. "We aren't going to get rescued are we? The others aren't coming back are they?"

I didn't say anything, just looking at Quinn. "I can see it in your face Sam. And Finn doesn't look very happy over either."

"Quinn-" I stopped when I thought I could hear something. I looked up and saw what I thought was a flash of black. Then I heard it again; a whirring sound. I could tell that Mr. Schuester and Finn had heard it too, based on the fact that they both jumped up and looked around. I could see a black helicopter overhead of us and a blue one close behind. The planes were about 10 feet above us and I jumped when I heard a voice that I wasn't expecting.

"HEY GUYS!" Santana's voice boomed through a microphone. "Listen, the helicopters can't land by you guys so they are sending down a metal crate carrying thing. Finn, Mr. Schue, I know you both have injured shoulders but you have to help. We can take Rachel, Tina and Britt in here. The others in the second plane. Give me thumbs up if you can do that."

I gave thumbs up although I was sure that had not been directed at me. I could see that Finn and Mr. Schue had both done the same and were already up, helping the girls. My leg was entirely useless so I could only watch as Finn and Mr. Schuester carefully helped Rachel, Tina and Brittany into the helicopter. Once they were done, Santana spoke again.

"Okay, Everyone else in the second helicopter. We'll see you at the hospital." I watched as the black helicopter flew away, admist all of the snow that it helped kick up.

"Sam, you're up." Finn said appearing next to me.

"Quinn first." I said nodding to the blonde on my other side. Finn nodded and I watched as he helped Quinn into the metal crate and then came back to help me. When the crate came down, Finn helped me inside and I was flung up into the air towards the helicopter. Hands came out to help me carefully into the copter.

"I'm Luke." A man said handing me what looked like giant headphones.

"Sam." I said.

"Put those on." I complied and realized that there was a thing to speak into. I decided to try it out.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"Quinn and Artie both just asked me that. I'll explain once we get the other two up here." Luke responded. I nod and sat silently while I waited for Finn and Mr. Schuester to join us in the helicopter. Once they were in and the door closed, Luke began to talk.

"It was your friends' Santana and Mike. They left the group that was further down the mountain to keep searching for help. We found them a few hours ago. They told us how to find you and the rest of your group."

"The rest of the group? Are they okay? How is Kurt?" Finn spoke up.

"All of your friends are on their way to the hospital. The very same one that we are headed to right now in fact." Luke said.

"What about Kurt?" Finn asked again.

"I don't fully know son. I didn't see him. I came with these helicopters and didn't see him. I do know that he is alive, but he stopped breathing twice. That is all I know right now. I am sorry." Luke said. I heard a sniffle beside me and looked down to see Quinn crying.

"Hey, it's okay. We are safe and we are going to get the care that we need." I said putting my arm awkwardly around her in the small cabin space of the helicopter.

"I know. It's just Kurt, Brittany, Rachel and Tina are all so hurt, and you Finn, Mr. Schue, Blaine and Artie…" Quinn trailed off.

"Quinn, you know Kurt, Rachel, Brittany and Tina… they are all strong and you know that they are not about to give up without a fight. They are all strong." I said stroking the golden hair on the head of the person that I loved so much.

"Just everything… this whole ordeal, being in another flying object and everything." Quinn said.

"I know. Just try to stay awake okay? I personally still think that you have a concussion of some sort."

"Sam." I looked up to see Luke looking at me. "We need to assess your injuries to call ahead to the hospital so they can be prepared."

"I have a cut on my leg that could be infected or something. I can't walk on it at any rate." I responded and Luke turned to Quinn.

"I'm fine." Quinn started and I cut her off.

"No she isn't. I think she may have a concussion and she went through the ice." I responded. I saw Luke look briefly into Quinn's eyes before he moved onto Finn, who immediately asked about Kurt again, to which Luke replied that he still didn't have any news.

Before long, I could feel us landing on the top of the hospital on their helipad. We were immediately swarmed by nurses, doctors and stretchers. I saw Finn and Mr. Schue disagree initially but they were forced onto stretchers. I was put on a stretcher of my own and I felt a needle go into my hand. I looked up at the drip that was being held up by a nurse as I was wheeled through the white-walled hospital.

"What is that for?" I asked.

"Dehydration." I nodded at the answer and then decided to give up the fighting and just let the exhaustion that I had felt overtake me and everything went black.


	25. Mercedes 2

_A/N: Hey guy_s. _Sorry for the delay again. School and late or sleepless nights are all over me right now. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may feel like a bit of a filler to some of you and if it does, I apologize._

_By the way, since some of you have asked, there are about 4 or 5 more chapters to this. :)_

_As always, read and review._

**Disclaimer: I own none of Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 26<p>

Mercedess

_Worst few days of my life; and it's not even over yet._

"Mercedes?" I looked up from where I was sitting, thinking, in the hallway to see familiar faces rushing towards me. Mr. Hummel, the Berry's, Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Fabray and Mrs. Puckerman.

"Honey, are you okay?" Finn's mom proceeded to kneel down and wrap her arms around me.

"I'm okay. Apparently I am the one who came off the most unscathed. Just a bit of dehydration." I replied.

"Have you seen our kids?" Quinn's mom asked.

"Quinn, Puck and Finn are okay. Just minor injuries I think. I haven't actually seen anyone since the helicopter landed. I know Rachel and Kurt weren't good though." I answered honestly. Finn's mom got up and put her arm around Kurt's dad and I saw the Berry's do the same for one another.

"What about Blaine? I told his mother that I would let him know." Finn's mom asked.

"He's okay. His arm was pretty messed up though. He and Puck saved Kurt's life. Quinn saved Rachel." I responded. "A lot of people saved each other."

"Do you know where anyone is?" One of Rachel's dads's asked.

I shook my head. "No. I haven't seen anyone since we got here." I replied.

"We'll just go ask at the main desk." Finn's mom said removing her arm from Kurt's dad. "We are glad you are okay honey." I nodded as I watched all the parents walk away. I put my head on my and closed my eyes.

_I still can't believe this all happened. A plane crash that miraculously none of us besides the pilots actually died in. Surviving over 3 days on the side of the mountain. Quinn and Rachel falling through the ice; Kurt falling off the side; Brittany really hurt; Tina's head, everyone. How can something like this even happen? I just need Kurt to be okay. And Tina, and Brittany and even Rachel._

"Mercedes?" I heard another familiar voice breaking through my thoughts. I lifted my head to see Mr. Schuester walking towards me, Ms. Pillsbury behind him. I saw that Mr. Schuester's shoulder was in a sling that ran from his shoulder to his elbow.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Just keep reliving everything you know?"

"I've been reliving it too. Wondering if I could have done anything differently, not allowed that take-off, tried to save the pilots, not let Kurt stand that close to the edge, watching Rachel and Tina more closely, helped Brittany more. I could not have changed anything though Mercedes and neither could you." I looked into Mr. Schuester's serious face and sighed.

"I just feel like I didn't help at all. Mike saved Santana, Puck and Blaine saved Kurt, Quinn saved Rachel, Puck saved Quinn and Rachel, I was just kind of there." I said quietly. I had been fighting these feelings since we had reached the hospital.

"That is not true Mercedes. You helped Blaine get down to Kurt and you helped Kurt while we waited to see if Santana and Mike would find help. You were actually a big help." Ms Pillsbury answered.

"Have you seen anyone?" I asked.

"Finn. His shoulder was like mine. A nurse was trying to talk to him but he just kept about Rachel and Kurt. We decided that we shouldn't stay around; didn't want to work him up anymore than he already was." Mr. Schuester responded.

"His mom is here." I responded.

"Yes, we saw her a few minutes ago." Ms Pillsbury said. "How about you, have you seen or heard anything about anyone?"

"No. I came and sat out here as soon as they let me go. I don't know where anyone is and I just wanted to sit down for a while." I said.

"Lauren! Puck!" Mr. Schuester said, suddenly calling out to two figures that had appeared at the end of the hall. The two figures hurried over to us and I noticed that Puck had stitches in his forehead.

"You got stitches in your head?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, like three. I don't even know why they bothered." Puck snorted and Lauren cuffed him over the head.

"When did you even hit your head? I don't recall that." I asked, still surprised.

"I dunno." Puck responded. "Apparently I did though."

"Noah, have you seen your mom? She is here at the main desk, looking for you." Ms Pillsbury said.

"She is? I guess I'd better go find her. See you later babe." Puck walked off and Lauren leaned against the wall.

"Mike's fine." She said and we all looked at her, me still sitting on the ground. "He was worried as Tina had a seizure from her fever. Blaine passed out and so did Sam so they are both unconscious right now. Quinn had a minor concussion and she's with her mom right now. Santana is fine, she's with Brittany. Brittany has a few broken ribs, a major concussion, a broken leg and a broken arm, Artie did break his leg and they fixed it, the best that they could with his situation and everything. Rachel is with her dads, she had some swelling in her brain or something. She and Kurt are both in coma's. Finn's fine, we saw him shouting at a nurse to let him see Rachel and Kurt."

"How do you know that Lauren?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Puck and I interrogated 10 nurses." Lauren replied matter-of-factly.

"Kurt and Rachel are in comas? Tina had a seizure?" I repeated what Lauren had said, unable to understand.

_We could have prevented all of that. We could have taken better care of Rachel and Tina and not let Kurt stand so close to the edge. We could have helped all three of them. Why couldn't I have been more observant of everything? I'm such a terrible person, sitting here perfectly unscathed while they all lie unconscious in hospital beds._

"Mercedes?" Finn's voice broke into my thoughts and I looked up to see him crouching next to me, the others all talking amongst one another.

"Finn? Have you seen Kurt or Rachel?" I asked. Finn's face immediately changed from concerned to grumpy.

"No. My mom and Burt are with Kurt and Rachel is with her dads but the doctors and nurses keep refusing to let me back there." Finn replied crabbily and then his facial expression changed again, back to worry. "I need to see them, make sure that they are going to be okay."

"Finn, you know them as well as I do. They are going to be fine." I said the words even as I knew that I didn't believe them myself.

R


	26. Mike 2

_A/N: First off, if any of you are still there reading this, you deserve a MAJOR kudos and I love you._

_I am SOOOOOO stinking sorry for that major delay in me uploading. I really don't have any excuse so I am not even going to attempt._

_But seriously, if any of you are still there reading this, I love you. _

_LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE! I flailed a LOT and I was texting my best friend at the same time. It was fun, and I adored the episode so much. I seriously love Klaine._

_So, the next chapter will NOT take me this long to upload. I already have most it written, just have to add some more stuff._

_Also, for you amazing Finchel shippers- the next chapter is Rachel/Finn and I really like it._

**Disclaimer: I own none of Glee.**

* * *

><p>Mike<p>

"Can't you do something?" I yelled at the doctor who was closest to me. I was in a hospital room watching my girlfriend having a second seizure.

"Son, we are trying our best." The doctor responded.

"Why is she having them? She has never had one before." I said. I tried reaching for Tina's hand and one of the nurses swatted my hand away. I glared at her and received a glare back.

"Son, we are trying to get the fever from her infection down. That is why she is having the seizure." The doctor replied.

"Why is that taking you so long?" The seizure had been going on far too long in my opinion.

"Son, if you can't be quiet, you will have to leave the room." The nurse who had glared at me was the one who said that.

"There is absolutely no way I am leaving this room. I am staying with my girlfriend." I rprotested loudly. I had left Tina far too many times while we were on the mountain to just leave her by herself in a strange hospital, even if she wasn't conscious enough to know where she was or what was happening.

"If you don't stop being a bother then we will have to." The nurse said.

"You are a rude person." I said before I could actually think about what I was saying.

"Son, we really don't want to have to kick you out of here." The doctor said sighing.

"Can you stop the seizure then?" I shot back.

"I have stopped it now." The doctor replied.

"What are you doing then?" I asked. The doctor was still standing by Tina's head, blocking her face from my view.

"I am still trying to get the fever down son. It's still a bit too high for my liking." The doctor replied.

"How-" I was about to start on another rant when I heard my name.

"Mike-" I turned around to see Puck and Mercedes standing in the doorway. They both looked exhausted but otherwise okay.

"What?" I asked.

"Leave the doctors alone for a while. You need some rest and Tina probably won't wake up for a while." Mercedes suggested.

"I am not leaving this room." I said.

"Dude, Mike, you are distracting the doctor and the nurse is sending death glares in your direction. Most of us are in a waiting room. Come in there with us." Puck spoke up. "We aren't suggesting this Mike." I saw the look on his face and I sighed, knowing arguing would be totally useless.

"Fine, for a little while." I said. I took one look back at the still form of my girlfriend before I followed Puck and Mercedes out of the room.

"Everyone is in this room." Mercedes said as I followed them down the hallway.

"Except Tina, Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Brittany. Quinn's mom and my mother are in there too." Puck said.

"How is everyone?" I suddenly realized in the 7 hours that we had been at the hospital that I hadn't even given a second thought to anyone else, and I started to feel guilty.

"Everyone in the waiting room is okay. Blaine hurt his hand, Finn messed up his shoulder and Artie and Sam have broken legs, and Quinn has a concussion but everyone else is okay." Mercedes replied as we walked through a door into another part of the hospital.

"What about the others though Mercedes? Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Brittany?"

"Ask Finn about Kurt and Rachel. Santana is with Brittany but I think Brittany is okay." Mercedes replied.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked Puck.

"Dude, don't you remember Lauren and I coming by the room earlier?" I shook my head as we entered the waiting room.

"Mike!" I heard a chorus of voices cry out.

"How is Tina?" Quinn came over to me.

"She still has a high fever and was still unconscious when Puck and Mercedes made me leave." I replied. I looked around the room. Quinn, Mercedes and Puck were still standing by me, Finn, Ms Pillsbury, Mr. Schuester and two women were all sitting in chairs, Artie was in his wheelchair, leg in a cast. I also noticed Sam on the ground, leg stretched out in front of him. Looking around I saw Blaine lying on the floor, seemingly asleep.

"Burt and my mom basically forced him out of Kurt's room a little while ago. He fell asleep as soon as he came in here." Finn said seeing where my eyes were.

"That doesn't look comfortable." I remarked.

"Everytime we try to wake him up, he pretty much ignores us. Kurt did tell me before that Blaine is basically dead to the world when he sleeps." Mercedes remarked.

"How is Kurt? And Rachel?" I asked, remembering them when Mercedes brought up Kurt's name.

Finn shrugged, "they are doing as well as they could be. My mom and Burt are with Kurt and Rachel's dads are with her."

"Mike, how are you doing?" I looked over at the two women and realized one of them, the one who had spoken to me, was Quinn's mother. I hadn't seen her since Regionals Sophomore year but I still recognized her.

"I am doing okay." I said. I was confused as to why there were parents at the hospital and how they had managed to get there so fast.

The world suddenly swam and I nearly fell into Puck who swiftly put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mike- you should sit down." I felt a hand by mine and realized Quinn was pulling me towards the empty plastic chair next to Finn. I threw myself into the chair and put my head in my hands. I felt Finn pat my shoulder awkwardly a few times.

I was unsure of how long I remained like that but the next thing I knew was a hand shaking my shoulder. I looked up to see Quinn kneeling in front of me and Blaine in the chair next to me. Blaine motioned with his head towards the door where I could see a doctor standing there, a clipboard in his hands.

I shot out of my seat as Quinn backed up and stood up. Blaine and Quinn came over with me to the doctor.

"She's okay. Her fever is down and it has been stable for the past two hours. She hasn't woken up yet but we believe she will soon." The doctor said.

I heaved a sigh of relief and Quinn patted my arm.

"Would you like to go back and see her? Can you stay calm this time?" I wanted to glare at the doctor for that comment but the need to see Tina again stopped that.

"Go see her Mike. We'll stay here with the sleepyheads." Blaine said.

I looked around and realized that Quinn and Blaine were actually the only ones awake in the room.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked and I knew she was referencing my nearly falling over earlier.

"Was just tired earlier. Fine now." I said.

"Follow me." I followed the doctor down the hallway that I recognized as the one that Puck and Mercedes has led me down earlier. We reached the room where Tina was and went in. The nurse in the room nodded at me before she left the room.

"Tina." I was surprised when I looked towards the bed and saw that Tina's eyes were open.

"Mike." She smiled, her voice softer than it usually was. I went to the bed and placed a kiss on Tina's forehead, mindful of the bandage that covered the cut that had caused the whole business. As I moved back, I realized Tina's eyes were closing.

"I love you Tina Cohen-Chang." I said. Tina smiled sleepily and then her eyes fully closed.


	27. Rachel 2

_A/N: I am dreadfully sorry about the delay again. Basically, my roommate was giving me issues (not going into that) and then I got sick. I am still sick but I can actually look at a computer screen for longer than a few minutes now without throwing up or getting dizzy or anything like that._

_I hope you guys like this chapter. I really liked it... and the next chapter is Furt/Klaine and I really like it. That one is already written, I just have to tweak it a bit so it shouldn't be long!_

_Also- some of you asked me about Tina at the end of the last chapter, she just fell asleep. :D She is totally fine._

**Disclaimer: I own none of Glee or its characters.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 27<p>

Rachel

I could hear beeping from somewhere, breaking into the darkness. I shifted my head and involuntarily let out a whimper as my head protested the movement. I heard a flurry of movement and then felt a rough hand brush up against mine.

"Rachie?" I recognized one of my dads' voices and I opened my eyes. I had to blink a few times to clear away the fuzziness and I could see both of my dad's leaning over the bed. I noticed that they both looked exhausted and I wondered why.

"Daddies?" I asked. My voice came out croaky and I coughed a few times to clear it.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" One of my dads asked.

"Tired." I replied. "Where am I?"

"Lima Community Hospital." My other dad replied.

"Lima? How did I get here? We were in Colorado." I asked frowning. The last thing I could vaguely remember was ice and cold.

"You were flown here a few days ago darling from the Denver Hospital, after you were out of immediate danger."

"We were rescued?" Memories of the past week were flying back and I suddenly thought of everyone else. "IS everyone okay?" I tried to sit up and my dad's gently pushed me back down.

"Stay lying down honey. Yes, you were rescued. Santana and Mike were found by rescuers and they led us to everyone. Everyone is okay, just broken bones and bruises. Kurt hasn't woken up yet, but everyone else has."

"Kurt? But Kurt was fine." I said. The last I could remember, Kurt was one of the least injured.

"He fell off the side of the mountain Rach." My dad replied.

"What?" I gasped and then groaned as my head throbbed.

"Calm down sweetie. He is going to be okay. His body just needs to heal some more before it'll let him wake up."

I saw the door open and a doctor came in.

"Oh hello Rachel. Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" He asked coming over.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired." I said stifling a yawn at the same time I said that.

"That's very understandable. Your body is still recovering from the stress and trauma put onto it. How does your head feel?" The doctor asked.

"It's sore. Why?" I asked.

"Because you had swelling in your brain. We were able to get rid of the swelling but you are likely to still have headaches for a few days." The doctor replied.

"Oh." I said overwhelmed by that fact. I noticed both of my dad's glare at the doctor and he looked a little guilty.

"Sorry. That was rather blunt. You are going to be fine though. No lasting damage at all." The doctor said in a much nicer tone. "We are going to keep you here for a few more days for observation and just to make sure everything will be perfectly okay, but we have no reason to believe anything other than positive thoughts." The doctor left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Idiot." I heard one of my dad's say and I looked at him.

"You are going to be just fine Rachel. Okay? You have been through quite an ordeal as have we, but you are going to be perfectly fine."

I nodded at my dad's words. I wanted to say more but I just felt too tired and I could feel my eyes closing.

"Get some more rest honey. It was good to see your eyes open." One of my dads's petted my hand softly.

Before I could fully fall asleep, I heard the door to the room open and then another familiar male voice speak.

"How is she doing? Has there been any change?"

"Much better Finn. You just missed her waking up actually."

"I'm still awake." I forced my eyes open and saw Finn standing on the opposite side of the bed from my fathers. "Hi."

"Hi." Finn's face broke into a smile.

"We'll leave you two for a little bit. We'll be in the cafeteria." My dad's both gave me a kiss on the forehead and then left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Finn moved closer to me and his hand moved to smooth my hair back from my face

"You should sleep. You look tired." He said. His fingers lightly traced what I knew must have been the dark circles underneath.

"I'm fine. I've apparently been asleep for days." I said. I looked into Finn's eyes and noticed what looked like guilt in them as he looked at me. I reached up and stroked his cheek, mindful of the IV that was attached to my hand. He looked surprised and then took my hand and held onto it.

"A few days, yes." Finn replied.

"What's wrong? Why do you look guilty?" I asked. I looked at Finn, who looked at the edge of the bed, for a few moments before he responded.

"I feel guilty about everything happening to you Rach. I should have kept a closer eye on you, rather than just thought about myself as I always seem to do. When you love someone, you are supposed to protect and care for that person, no matter what." Finn replied. His eyes didn't move from where they were looking at the edge of the bed the whole time that he was talking. "Through whatever challenges you may face."

I was silent for a few moments, thinking about what Finn had said, and stroking his hand with my free hand. Finn still hadn't taken his eyes off of the side of the bed. I looked at him, trying to get him to sense my gaze and force him to look up. After he didn't for a few moments, I sighed and then began talking.

"I don't blame you Finn and you should not be feeling guilty or blaming yourself. I love you and that isn't going to change. I don't know much about what happened up on the mountain, but I am sure you were a great help to everyone, even if you don't think you were to me."

I looked at Finn. "Look at me." I said, and he finally pulled his gaze away from the side of the bed and looked over at me.

"I love you Finn Hudson." I said. I could feel myself getting tired and my eyes were closing against my will but I was fighting them so that I could fully convince Finn just how I felt about him.

Finn looked at me for a few moments and then he leaned down and his lips brushed my forehead. I closed my eyes and when Finn moved away, I gave up the fight and just kept them closed.

"Are you asleep?" Finn asked.

"Mmmm." I mumbled half-asleep. Finn chuckled and I felt him squeeze my hand.

"Stt-here." I slurred, my mouth not really wanting to function against how tired I felt.

"I won't leave. I'll stay here. I'll be here when you wake up." Finn said and I felt another squeeze on my hand.

"k." I said, too tired to form any other words.

"I love you too Rachel Berry." I heard Finn say before I let the sleep overtake me.

When I woke up next, I looked around the room. I could see that it was dark outside through the windows that were in the room I was in. I felt much less tired than I had been.

I could see Finn sitting on one of the chairs, fast asleep. I watched him for a few moments, his large frame cramped quite tightly into the chair. I debated whether to wake him up and then decided to turn my head the other way.

When I did this, I saw my dad's sitting there. They were both awake and looking at the tv that was on mute with the captions flashing onto the screen.

"Daddy's." I coughed and they turned around almost immediately.

"Rachie Bear, how are you feeling?" My daddy Brad asked. He put his hand onto my forehead and sighed, in what I thought was relief, when he felt the temperature.

"I'm still a bit tired but I'm better. I should be able to get up really soon." I said.

"Whoa, don't push it honey." My dad Alan said. "You are still very fatigued and weak. You will have to rest for a few days, even after you leave the hospital."

"But I have to keep up with my YouTube videos. This trip was already going to disrupt that as it was. I can't be disrupted any longer." I protested. I tried to sit up and my daddy's gently pushed me back down.

"You will need to rest Rachel. Your videos can wait a few days. We want to get you completely healthy and I'm sure all of your fans do as well. They can survive without you for a few days longer."

"Okay. But as soon as I can, I am back to posting videos." I said.

"We know. We won't stop you any longer than needed. You are our little star."


	28. Finn 2

_A/N: First off, you readers all ROCK MY WORLD! I NEVER envisioned that I would get over 100 reviews here and you have all done that, so thank you so much for that!_

_I have one more chapter after this one. :/_

_This chapter is all about the Furt and Klaine. I hope you guys like it!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one of Glee.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 28<p>

Finn

"And that's another one for the Buckeyes…" I was sitting in a hospital room with the tv turned down very low. I kept turning around every so often to see if Kurt was awake or not. It had been a week and there had been no change in his condition. As soon as we got to the hospital, he had slipped into a coma because of the bruising on his brain from the fall.

"Blaine…" I heard a croaky voice from behind me. I shot my head around; resulting in a crack and saw that Kurt had opened his eyes and was extending his hand to the sleeping boy in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"Don't." I said quickly but quietly.

"Finn…" Kurt croaked out.

"Hey Buddy. How are you feeling? You've been out for a while." I said walking over to the bed.

"Why don't?" He asked looking back at Blaine.

"Because that's like the first time he's slept properly in like a week. He's been here the whole time. One time Burt and my mom made him leave and then his parents had to actually drag him out yesterday to go home. It's kind of amazing how crazy he is about you. " I said chuckling at the funny memory and the incident that I had witnessed. "Everyone else has been here too, most of them more than once. Mercedes just left about 30 minutes ago and she'll be really mad she missed you waking up."

Kurt's eyes looked down at the hospital bed and then back up at me. I could see hurt, confusion and terror in them. I immediately felt pity for the boy who I had gotten to think of as an actual brother.

"Hey, it's okay. You're in the hospital. Lima Community Hospital. You were at the Denver Hospital for a while for a few days and then they transferred you here. Everyone was brought here. You've been here for about 5 days. Everyone else is okay. Broken bones and whatnot but everyone survived. You were the most hurt and now you are going to be okay too." I was still trying to keep my voice down so that Blaine wouldn't wake up. Over the past week he had probably had about 20 hours of sleep.

"Why aren't you at school?" Kurt croaked out again before coughing. I went to grab him some water from the jug in the corner and brought it back over to him. He slowly lifted his arm and put it to his lips.

"Well, it's actually break starting tomorrow. We were all given a week off before that to recover as well. I don't know about Blaine's school. But he has seriously been here the whole time despite the few hours that his parents made him leave and the few hours that my mom got him to go get something to eat." I said.

"Why?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding a little less hoarse.

"Because he cares about you. We've had some interesting discussions the past few days." I said smiling as I knew what Kurt's reaction to that would be.

"What? About what?" He asked looking alarmed all of a sudden and his eyes flickered over to the chair where Blaine was curled up.

"Hey calm down. He'll tell you when you're ready. You are still pretty weak. The first time you even showed any life was last night and we've been waiting ever since for you to wake up. Blaine fell asleep about an hour ago and it needs to stay that way." I said. I noticed tears starting to form in Kurt's eyes.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The whole thing… the crash, the nights on that mountain, falling off the mountain, people hurt, Blaine hurt when he isn't even in New Directions and wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me… he has every right to blame me for his shattered wrist and the damaged nerves…" Kurt had tears rolling down his cheeks now.

"There is absolutely no way he blames you for that Kurt. And it's not actually shattered… just broken. And the nerve damage is already on the way to being fixed. But seriously dude, he does not blame you at all. You didn't cause the plane to crash… you didn't cause anything. And if he didn't want to come, he could have said no when you asked him. It's as simple as that." I said sitting on the bed next to my pale, small-looking step-brother. I saw a strange look in his eyes but before I could ask, the door opened softly and I saw Burt come in.

"Kurt!" He said softly. I could see that he saw Blaine asleep and he didn't want to wake him up either. Burt came over to the bed and I got off so that he could be closer to Kurt.

"Dad." Kurt said, his voice sounding less croaky every time he spoke. "Dad, how is everyone else?" He asks.

"Everyone is fine Kurt. Amazingly fine. Everyone did end up with mild cases of Hypothermia and Dehydration. Some more severe than others. Quinn had a mild concussion, Rachel's was a bit more severe, quite a few broken bones and Tina got stitches in her head as well as Sam broke his leg, Brittany was a bit more hurt, with her broken leg and arm and punctured rib but she's fine now. Artie also broke his leg. Tina and Brittany were out for a few days but they are fine. Tina was released two days ago and Brittany the day before that. But everyone is fine Kurt. It was you we were all worried about." I saw Burt reach out tenderly and touch Kurt's face. Kurt nodded and I could already see that his eyes were drooping.

"Get some rest Kid. Good to see you awake but get some rest. I'll see you later." Burt put his hand down and Kurt's eyes were already closed. "I'm going to go call Carole and let her know Finn. You staying in here?" Burt turned to me.

"Yeah, got a game to continue watching." I said turning back towards the tv. Burt nodded at me and then he walked out of the room. I settled back into the game.

It must have been at least 6 hours later, as I watched the game, the post-game show and then was watching cartoons, when I heard a slight scraping of a chair behind me. I turned around and saw Blaine sitting up rubbing his face.

"Hey dude." I said.

"Hey." Blaine's eyes flickered to me and then back to Kurt who was still asleep. "How is he? Why did I sleep so long? Did he wake up? How long was I asleep?"

"Calm down dude. You were out for probably about 7 hours. Yeah, he woke up. He wanted you but both Burt and I said no as you desperately needed to sleep. He was probably only awake for 5 minutes at most. He seems okay, asked about everyone else." I said.

Blaine nodded and then looked back at Kurt.

"One more thing Blaine… he thinks you blame him for your broken wrist and the nerve damage. He thinks it's his fault as he asked you on the trip." I said softly.

"What? Absolutely not true." I saw Blaine instinctively grab Kurt's hand and lace his fingers in it. It must have startled Kurt as his eyes slowly opened.

"Blaine…" he said softly before his voice croaked. I got off the chair and grabbed the water pitcher again before handing Kurt the glass. He croaked out a thank you and then looked back at Blaine. I saw Kurt's eyes flicker down to the cast on Blaine's wrist and saw that Blaine noticed this too. Kurt looked down at the bed and I thought I noticed a tear or two streak down his face.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said softly. "I don't blame you for this Kurt. How could I possibly blame you for this? Besides, it's not even a bad break or even much nerve damage. It's already healing and it doesn't hurt anymore. I just have to get some therapy which isn't even a big deal. " Blaine put his hand under Kurt's chin and pulled Kurt's chin up slowly.

I could sense what was coming next and it felt a little crowded with me looking so I turned and went back to the cartoons to let Blaine and Kurt have their moment. I could still hear it though.

"I love you Kurt. Nothing could ever change that, okay? You are my light in a world that isn't so fantastic and the past week has been horrible, seeing you lying in that bed pale and silent. Nothing could change how I feel about you." I heard Blaine saying. My heart warmed even more for the boy who had come into Kurt's life, my step-brothers life, and made him as happy as he had. I waited for Kurt's response and heard it a few seconds later.

"I love you too." Kurt said before he really burst into tears. I turned back around and saw that Blaine was now sitting on the side of Kurt's hospital bed with his arms around Kurt who had his head buried into Blaine's chest, while Blaine gently rested his chin on Kurt's head. I smiled at Blaine and then turned back to the TV to continue watching the cartoons.


	29. Everyone

_A/N: So I apologize for the little delay here. I'm already a wreck today (for other reasons) and was going to delay this another day but I am putting it up tonight._

_I can't believe I am done with this story! My first fanfiction piece. :) _

_I thank you ALL so much for the reviews and notifications and alerts and everything I got on this! It was more than I thought I would ever have gotten. :)_

_If anyone else is interested in reading anything else by me (and I don't know if anyone is) but make sure to check out **Warbler Road Trip. **I haven't updated it in a little bit but I will be much more active on that after next week. :D_

_Again, thank you all so much for supporting me on my first FF piece and staying through those weird hiatuses of mine!_

_I hope you all like this end chapter. I didn't really have an idea for this: i just kind of wrote and got this. :D_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one of Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Puck!" Santana's shriek rang out. The teenagers were all outside the Hudson-Hummel home, having been kicked out of the house while the parents made dinner. It was a few weeks after the ordeal and all of the parents and teenagers over for dinner. The teenagers had been outside for 15 minutes before Puck decided to start throwing snowballs at people. His most recent snowball had caught Santana right in the face.<p>

"HA!" Santana ran over and jumped onto Puck's back. He overbalanced and they both fell into the snow, face first. Puck got up first and he threw a snowball at Mike who ducked and it hit Finn instead. Finn jumped up from the blankets that he and Rachel were snuggling in and started to make his own snowball.

Santana got back up onto her feet and threw a snowball at Blaine and Kurt who were sitting in the swing seat, covered in blankets. One snowball hit Kurt's neck and he gasped at the cold.

"Santana!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Come on then hobbit." Santana taunted as she ducked a snowball sent by Mike. Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded.

"Watch your wrist Blaine. " Kurt warned Blaine. "Santana, don't you dare hurt my boyfriend."

Blaine laughed and nodded as he threw the blankets off. He laid them back on Kurt before leaning down to him.

"Let me know if you get cold." Blaine said before he let out a war cry and took off towards Santana. Kurt looked at Rachel and motioned for her to join him on the swing seat. She got up, walked over to Kurt, and resituated the blankets so they were covering both of them completely. As they watched Lauren plowed Puck into the ground at the same time that Mercedes and Quinn pummeled a defenseless Mike with snowballs.

"Brittany, don't throw that at Artie." Tina said as she noticed Brittany scoop up an armful of snow and move towards where Artie was by the deck in his wheelchair, sitting next to Sam.

"I'm not throwing it at him." Brittany said. She reached Artie and standing over him let go of the armful of snow so that it went all over Artie's head and shoulders. "I'm throwing it over him."

"Brittany…"Tina sighed as she joined Sam in trying to get some of the snow off of Artie. Brittany shrugged and looked around until she saw Santana in a battle with Blaine and went over to join them.

"This is nice." Rachel said to Kurt as they watched everyone else.

"It won't be if Santana hurts my boyfriend." Kurt replied.

"Oh Kurt, calm down. Blaine is tough." Rachel responded. "You don't give him enough credit."

As if he knew he was being talked about, Blaine came jogging over. His hair was covered with snow and his face was flushed with the cold.

"Are you okay?" He asked Kurt, reaching down to touch Kurt's face. Kurt jumped back when Blaine's cold hand touched his face.

"Your hand is freezing Blaine." Kurt complained.

"Sorry. Gloves might have been a smart idea." Blaine said as he looked down at his red hands.

"Hey Anderson! Get back over here." Santana called from where she was standing next to Brittany, who was playing with her hair.

"I believe I'm being summoned." Blaine said grinning. He tousled up Kurt's hair, causing complaint from Kurt, before tumbling through the snow towards Santana and Brittany.

"Hey Rach, you doing okay?" This time it was Finn who came over. He had snow in his hair that was dripping down his face and he wiped it off as he looked at Rachel.

"Perfectly fine. Kurt and I were just sitting here watching everyone." Rachel responded.

"Are you getting cold at all? We can go inside if you are." Finn asked. "You too Kurt. Are you cold at all?" Finn turned to Kurt as he asked him.

"We are fine Finn." Kurt replied.

"We have a lot of blankets on us right now." Rachel pointed out.

Quinn's shriek interrupted Finn's next question. Rachel reached over and pushed Finn out of the way so they could see what was happening. Puck had Quinn around her waist and was swinging her around, before he threw her into a snow bank. She got up a few minutes later, laughing and brushing the snow off.

"Puckerman! Don't you dare hurt my girlfriend." Sam called out.

"Relax Evans. She's fine." Puck replied.

Just then the door opened to the house and Carole poked her head out.

"Food is ready. And you all need to come in from the cold anyways." Carole looked around at the breathless, snow-covered teens to the teens sitting down, calm and collected. She smiled and then went back into the house, leaving the door open.

Blaine went over to Kurt and using his good hand, he helped him out of the chair swing at the same time Finn helped Rachel up, keeping a blanket around his shoulders.

"Did you have fun?" Kurt asked, laughing as he looked at Blaine's excited face.

Blaine nodded as he helped Kurt through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Go and sit down." Blaine instructed Kurt as they reached the kitchen.

"You can't handle two plates Blaine. You can't even use one wrist." Kurt protested.

"I'll get it." Puck said as he came behind them. "Blaine can tell me what you want and I'll put it on a plate for you."

"There you go, that's settled. Go sit down next to Rachel." Blaine pushed Kurt slightly towards the table. Kurt sighed and sat down next to Rachel who had been forced by Finn to sit down. Blaine disappeared into the kitchen where a potluck had been set up.

"Are you okay Kurt? You look tired." Rachel pointed out. "You haven't been out of the hospital that long."

"I'm okay. A little tired but okay. What about you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine. Still can't sing for a few more days but I'm fine." Rachel replied.

"What-" Kurt's question was cut off as Tina, Mike, Quinn, Sam and Artie all came through into the dining room, each holding plates of food and talking loudly. They all threw themselves into chairs, Sam navigating his crutches and Artie putting himself and his wheelchair at the end of the table.

Lauren, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Finn and Blaine followed them a few minutes later. Puck put a plate of food down in front of Kurt before sitting next to Lauren. Finn and Blaine sat down next to their respective significant others, Finn putting food in front of Rachel.

"Finn! How many times do I have to tell you I don't eat meat?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Right, sorry." Finn reached over and took all of the meat of Rachel's plate, putting it onto his plate, looking sheepish.

"Asian Kisses?" Tina turned to Mike who was practically sitting on the chair with her.

"Okay." Mike leaned down into Tina's face.

"Too much PDA alert." Puck commented.

"Oh please." Tina said as she broke away from Mike. "You and Lauren have been all over each other lately."

"No we haven't. I still can't get to second base with her." Puck replied.

"I refuse to apologize for that Puckerman." Lauren said, turning around to look.

"So are we all magical wizards?" Brittany asked from down the other end of the table.

"Why do you ask that Britt?" Santana asked.

"Because we all survived a plane crash. Doesn't that make us magical wizards?" Brittany asked.

"Sure Britt." Kurt responded and Brittany beamed back at him.

FLASH.

Everyone looked up in surprise at the camera flash that suddenly happened. Carole was standing by the entrance to the dining room, a camera in her hand and a big smile on her face.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist taking that picture." She said.


End file.
